Silver Linings
by Opalsgems2
Summary: Emily Salvatore hasn't seen her brothers since they were turned. Now, she returns to Mystic Falls to help finish what was started centuries ago. As the ritual looms closer, she must choose which side she is going to be on as she reunites with family and friends. Mainly Klaus/OC but with some Alaric/Oc in the beginning. Slight Au
1. The Return

Damon grabbed his glass of bourbon and began to walk out of the boarding house's living room but stopped.

"Very brave of you to come here." He turned his head seeing Katherine lounging on the couch.

"I wanted to say goodbye." she said

"Leaving so soon?" Damon said mockingly,turning towards her all the way.

"I know when I'm not wanted." She shrugged as she stood up from the couch.

"Don't pout. It's not attractive on a woman your age." He said as he sipped from his glass.

"Ouch." She said mockingly as she laid a hand on her chest. Damon took another sip from his drink and began to walk out of the room but, stopped when Katherine was suddenly in front of him. "What, no goodbye kiss?"

Damon frowned. "Why don't I kill you instead? What are you doing here?"

"Nostalgia, curiosity, et cetera." Katherine shrugged.

"I'm better at the enigmatic one-liners, Katherine. What are you up to?" Damon asked.

I rolled my eyes as I watched the interaction between them from the woods. Damon was always going to be in love with Katherine. I patiently waited for Katherine as their goodbye continued, ignoring them the best I can. My ears perked up when Katherine said Stefan's name.

"you should also know before I go is that Emily is in town. After I leave I don't know if she will stay. You should at least talk to her before she does. Stefan did. She confessed as she sped out to meet me by the woods, leaving a upset Damon in the boarding house.

"Have fun?" I mocked as she began to walk away from the house and me. "I never should have came with you. You outed me to my brother! You know they're coming and you outed me, you ruined the plan!" I yelled at her as I grabbed her shoulder for her to only grab my throat and pin me to a tree. I grunted as the force slapped my head to the wood. My hand scratched at her arm.

"My job is to help Klaus get the moonstone to hope that he will make a deal with me and to stay far away from Klaus until I know I am safe from him. Not to confront him, like you. I don't have a death wish. We work together until we both get what we want. You get your part after. Meet me at the hospital when you're done with your pity party." She snarled and let go of my throat. My hand immediately touched my throat. With one last glare as she sped off. I looked back at the boarding school, thinking about seeing my brother, but I know he would only be mad at Katherine and he would take it out at me if I decided to show up on his worst thing to deal with was an upset Damon.I touched the back of my head and hissed at the tenderness.

"What a bitch." I whispered.

I sped off, hoping that Damon didn't know I was close to the house. I stopped at the hospital as Katherine was leaving. Her heels clicking on the pavement as she walked towards me."Here is where you finally come into play. Klaus is going to have his vampire, all you need to do is watch over her and make sure she doesn't get killed before its time. Her room is 201. Leave the rest of the plan to to me." She commanded stepping in front of me.

"Is there anything else?" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, don't mess up." She retorted.

She rested her hand on my shoulder tightly before she sped off. I made my way towards Caroline's room. I sighed as I sat on the chair beside the bed until the inevitable happens.

It was in the middle of the night when I decided that she would need a blood bag, quickly I made my way to where they stored the blood and sneakily took a B bag and made my way back. As I turned into the room to see the blonde already drinking from a blood bag.

"Ew." She commented as she finished it and threw it in the trash can.

"You might want to try this one instead. This type tastes better." I said as I tossed the packet on the bed beside her. Her eyes grew huge as she whirled to looked from the bag to me. " Easy there, I'm not here to hurt you. My name is Emily Salvatore." I sat on the chair and crossed my legs.

"I'm Caroline. You're Stefan and Damon's sister?" she asked as she hesitantly sat on the bed beside the bag. "I thought they didn't have a sister."

I tucked my brown hair behind my ear. "We're not as close as we were. But, I'm here to help you, not tell my story. I saw you talking to the nurse and swipe that blood bag." I lied as she nodded at me.

"So, why did I just chug a bag of blood?" She asked hesitantly. I sighed knowing she already knew the answer.

"You're a vampire. Someone must have gave you vampire blood and you must have died with it in your system for you to turn."

"I remember. Elena visited me but she said her name was Katherine and she smothered me. Why does she look like Elena? What am I going to do about my life?! I have to go to the carnival still! How am I going to help when I'm like this?!" She asked me starting to freak out.

"Hey easy, I'll make sure you get a daylight ring. So that you can walk in the sun. But, now you need to lay low." I walked over to her phone, ignoring her protests and added my number in. "I have some things to do. If you need me, call me." I sat her phone down again and began to walk out the door but, stop and turn my head to her. "And stay out of the sunlight, unless you want a nice fire."

My visit with Caroline had me thinking about my brothers. We were close when we were younger and before we turned and then Katherine came in our lives and it went downhill from there. I sighed, shaking myself out of that thought. I brushed my dark brown hair away from my face as I stared at my reflection satisfied with finding time to shower and change into my dark jeans with a white v neck and ankle boots. I shrugged on my leather jacket as I walked out the door to make my way to the carnival that Caroline was talking about. Soon, I make my way there and make my way through the crowd to see an arm wrestling circle happen,I decided to see what it was about as the crowd was getting loud. I made my way to the front to see Stefan arm wrestling another man with tan skin. They both put in incredible effort, Stefan scrunches his eyebrows as he puts in all of his strength before the man slams his hand down. My eyebrows rise as I realize that Stefan really lost, even when he put all of his strength in it. I look up and meet ice blue eyes staring at me.

I definitely was not ready to face my twin yet. My eyes widen before I turn and leave. I quickly put distance between us. My phone dings, alerting me to a text from Caroline, telling me to meet her inside the school.

"Caroline?" I ask through the dark hallway. I turn the corner to suddenly see her staring Damon down.

"My memories have been coming back, in pieces." She crossed her arms with a scowl on her face.

"You can't remember. It's impossible, I mean unless you're becoming a..." He began trying to cope with the new information.

"A vampire." I finish, causing him to quickly turn around. His blue eyes wide as he saw me. We turned our attention to Caroline again once she began to talk.

"I have a message from Katherine. She said 'Game on.'" Caroline smiled at him. Suddenly, she rushed towards him, causing him to fall onto me with his back crushing me and sliding us on the floor. "You suck, Damon." She said as she sped off.

"Damon, get off of me. You're fucking heavy." I grunted into his back.

"You know, I don't remember you being so rude." He grunted as he got up. I scoffed at him and stood up to match his icy blue glare with mine. "So, what's really the reason you came back?"

"I told you. I just missed my brothers." I said cooley

"What ever. I got to find someone." He said not believing me.

We made our way outside to see a pretty brunette talking to another girl. As she heard Damon call out her name she turned around. My breath caught in my throat as I took in her features. She looked exactly like Katherine did. Except her brown eyes didn't hold malice like Katherine's did and she had pin straight long brown hair.

"Elena, meet my sister, Emily. Emily, this is Elena. I'll explain later." He said quickly as I gave her a short wave.

"I thought it was just you and Stefan?" Elena asked curiously while looking at him and me in confusion.

"Listen, I'll tell you about it later. We have a bigger problem." Damon said.

"What ever it is I'm not interested." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I need you to come with me right now, Elena." He stated.

I rolled my eyes. The drama was so thick that I could cut it with a knife. "Damon, do what you have to do. I'm gonna start looking for Caroline." I finally said, interrupting their staring contest.

"Fine." He spoke harshly and led Elena away.

I walked around the carnival for awhile, trying to pick up anything that led me to Caroline. If anything should happen to her Katherine would have my head and I was starting to like her since she reminded me of me when I first turned. Suddenly, a familiar metallic scent hit my nose. I raced to where the smell was coming from to see a familiar blonde in the arms of my twin. Slowly, Damon raised the stake and aimed it for Caroline's heart.

"Damon, stop!" I yelled and sped over to knock it out of his hand making the stake hit the ground.

"Emily!" He shouted with annoyance just as Stefan and Elena rushed over. Elena made her way to Caroline to comfort her.

Stefan stared at me in disbelief for a second until I smiled softly at him.

"Get away from me! You killed me!" Caroline cried pushing Elena away from her, drawing mine and Stefan's attention back to the situation. Elena looked confused and then it hit her.

"No,no,no,no Caroline! That wasn't me. You know that! That was Katherine." Elena tried to explain, but Caroline wasn't listening as she looked at Elena with confusion.

"No! Then why did she look like you?! And why, why did she do this to me?" Caroline cried gripping her hair.

"Stefan, we've got to get her inside." Elena said to Stefan.

"She will die, it's only a matter of time." Damon stated.

"Yeah, maybe so, but not today." Stefan said.

"That responsibility doesn't fall on you, Damon. You can't just kill every new vampire that makes a mistake. Besides, she's Elena's friend." I said crossing my arms and glaring at him.I hoped that bringing Elena in the conversation would make him change his mind since I've seen the way he looks at her.

"Oh, yeah I can." Damon ran towards Caroline with the stake back into his hand, but stops when Elena puts herself between them.

"She's my friend." she stated as he hesitated. After a minute, Damon dropped his arm and put his face in front of Elena's.

"Whatever happens, its on you." He growls.

I turn my head to see a pretty dark skinned brunette appear and gasps when she sees the body in the back of the truck.

"Bonnie." I hear Caroline whisper as Stefan lead her to the bathroom.

"I can't believe this is happening." The one called Bonnie said in disbelief.

Suddenly, Damon and I fell to our knees from the sudden burst of pain in our heads. I try to ignore their argument as I breathed through the pain. My blood began to boil. Maybe from the witch or just with anger at her. When the spell was over I had my knees and hands on the ground breathing heavily. I glared at the witch who glared back at me and Damon. I had nothing to do with this why is she attacking me? Having enough, I gathered enough strength and I sped off to the place I was staying at and opened my door to my room to pick my phone out of my pocket to see Katherine's name lit up on the screen.

"So, how's Caroline doing?" She asked . "And don't lie. I saw that Damon almost killed her. I couldn't see the rest because I had something else to tend to"

"Oh, you mean Mason." I bit at her. "Anyways,she's fine now. She's fed and learning. She has Stefan teaching her, he's the best teacher I know." I said nonchalantly taking my jacket off and flinging it on my bed.

"Don't be witty. It doesn't suit you." She retorted. "Just keep an eye on her. I don't need anything happening to her before Klaus gets here." She commanded.

"She's going to be fine. Besides how do you know that he's going to take her?" I asked.

"Because,I'm going to make him an offer he can't refuse." She said.

A/N : I promise it will get better once I get the story running. I also picture Victoria Pedretti from The haunting of hill house as Emily Salvatore.


	2. Bad Moon Rising

I strolled into the boarding house over hearing the conversation that Elena and my brothers were having with a another person I didn't know. Tucking my dark hair behind my ear I listened in closely to what they were saying.

"Now, why would I know anything about the Lockwood's?" Asked the person I didn't know.

"Well, you wouldn't but. Your dead, not-dead vampire wife might." Damon said.

"Isobel's research from when you guys were at Duke together."Elena spoke. My eyebrows raised. 'Isobel? As in Isobel Flemming?'

"You said she spent years researching this town." Stefan spoke. Now, this was interesting.

"Isobel's research here in Mystic Falls rooted in folklores and legends but at the time I thought much of which was fiction." The man explained.

"Like that amazing vampire story."Damon said.

I continued listening in on their conversation until they mentioned werewolves and the Lockwoods. I knew they existed. They were rare but they existed.

"Why do you suspect the Lockwood's?"

"Because vervain didn't affect the mayor at founders' Day but the Gilbert device did it and his son Tyler." Damon explained.

"It suggests it's some sort of a supernatural entity." Stefan said.

"We were hoping that Isobel's research could help us figure out what it is." Elena explained. I stepped into the library where they could see me.

"I might be able to help with that." I said revealing myself and meeting their eyes as they turned around to look at me.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Damon me. "Alaric meet my twin, Emily."

"Nice to meet you." I greeted Alaric and then turned back to Damon. "I called Stefan to see how Caroline is doing and he hasn't answered me, so I figured I would just pop in."

"How could that help us?" Elena asked fully turning around. I shrugged and made my way over to where they were at flicked a lock of hair over my shoulder. My blue eyes stared into her brown ones before speaking.

"I think you forget, I'm a vampire that has been around for awhile."Before she died, I helped Isobel with some things with her research. I told Isobel some of the things that I knew and plus, I knew where she put some of the research had in her office." I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"And all of her things are still at Duke." Said the man named Alaric, standing next to Damon. He looked to be in his early 30' with tan skin and dark blonde hair. "She's technically still missing."

"So,can we get access to it?" asked Damon turning his head to the man. The man shifted his weight with a look of concentration masking his face. "Ric, we need to know what we are dealing with. If this wolf man thing is true, I've seen enough movies to know it's not good. It means Mason Lockwood is a real-life Lon Chaney and that little Tyler punk may just very well be Lon Chaney junior, which means Bella Lugosi, meaning me, is totally screwed."

"Enough with the dramatics Damon." I said plopping down next to Elena. "We'll figure this out, once we get into the office,right Ric?"

"I guess we can get in." Ric said."I could say I'm picking up some of her things or something."

* * *

After an awkward car ride with me sitting in the back with Elena and Damon bickering we finally made it to Duke. We were making our way down the hallways until we came upon a office. "So Isobel was officially employed by the anthropology department given that most paranormal phenomenon is rooted in folklore." Alaric said as we all walked into greet a pretty brunette sitting behind a desk.

"Excuse me, hi. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Yes, of course. I'm Vanessa Monroe,research assistant,cooperative folklore." Vanessa said shaking his hand. Her blue eyes looked at us behind Alaric strangely. "uh, just let me grab Isobel's keys."

"These are my friends Elena,Emily and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an imposition." Alaric apologized as we followed her.

"Oh please, Isobel's office is right through there. Isobel was one of my first professors. I'm a grad student. She was brilliant, and one of the reasons I went into folklore. Uh, I have to ask - has there been any news?" She asked unlocking the door.

"Afraid not."

We followed her into a large room filled with bookcases lining the walls.  
"I'll grab the light,feel free to look around. It's fascinating isn't it?" She left the room leaving the four of us in there as we split up around the room. I turned towards Alaric who was already flipping through a book.

"Have you met her before? Do you think she knows about us three she looked at us funny?" I whispered to him. His green eyes looked at me confused.

"No. What do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean th-" I began

"She means that we need to be careful around her. besides, where did she go?" Damon interrupted me. Before Damon had time to fully turn around Vanessa appeared in the doorway with a crossbow and shot an arrow at Elena.

"Elena!" I yelled. Damon sped over putting himself in the path of the arrow and in front of Elena. The arrow lands in his back making him grunt and fall to the floor. Alaric knocks the crossbow out of her hands and restrains her against the wall. after Elena gets Damon off of the floor and the arrow out of his back he shakes himself off and begins to walk towards Vanessa.

"That bitch is dead." Damon snarled walking towards her. I slapped my hand onto his shoulder.

"Damon, if this was any other time I would probably agree since she shot at you but, she might know more than I do about some of the research we might need her." I said lowly for only him to hear.

"You are not gonna kill her." Elena said

"Watch me." He snarled as he tried to over power me by trying to push past me.

"You touch her and I swear I will never speak to you again." She threatened. I looked past Damon to Elena and pushed my eyebrow up at her. She really thought that was gonna work? 

"What makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you? You're severely overestimating yourself." Damon said. He relaxed a tiny bit as he focused on Elena right now. I looked between the two. Did they have something going on between them?

I lifted my hand away and walked over to where Alaric and Vanessa were as Alaric pushed her back down in the seat.

"Please!I freaked out okay? Alright, you would have done the same thing, it's not possible! Katherine Pierce can't be alive and Emily disappeared in 1864 and Damon Salvatore died in 1864. Okay? I read Isobel's research." She explained frantically.

"If you've read some of her research maybe you should have known how possible this can be." I said to her glaring at her.

Damon and Elena walked into the room and Elena immediately explained to Vanessa.

"I'm Elena Gilbert, Isobel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce. And this is Damon Salvatore who you just shot."

"I'd be _extra_ nice to me right now." Damon said emphasizing on the extra part.

"Look, we need you're help okay? We need to see _all _of Isobel's research, anything related to Mystic Falls." Elena pleaded to the terrified girl in the chair

* * *

Vanessa plopped a box down on a table infront of Elena."this box checks that Katherine's arrival to Mystic Falls in April of 1864."

"Is that all there is about her?" Elena asked.

"All that I'm aware of."

I walked over to Damon and pulled out another book with fancy 'P' on the spine

"Huh, this is interesting." I said flipping around the book cover to show Damon. "Petrova. Aren't you glad you told me about your snooping in Katherine's things?"

"Interesting indeed, little sister."He made a mock impressed face as he grabbed the book from me and tucked it into his jacket.

"ha. Very funny. We're the same age, Damon." I retorted.

"No, I'm three minutes older." He smiled.

"_Does vervain really work?_" I heard Vanessa ask Elena, stopping Damon's and my bickering.

"Nope." I said

"Not at all." Damon said after I did.

"_They can hear us?_" She asked

"No, that would be creepy." Damon said to her again.

"_Can they read minds too?_"

"If you wanted to see me naked, all you have to do is ask." He said smirking as he turned the page of the book he was holding. I rolled my eyes and smacked him in the arm with my hand. Elena shot me a thank you look and I gave her a small smile back.

"No, that he can't do. He is very capable of being a first rate jackass." Elena said handing Vanessa vervain which she pockets.

"She got you there." I chuckled picking another book up and walking away.

* * *

"Hey guys, check this out." Alaric called our attention out of our all gather around Vanessa who had a thick book on the table laid out in front of her.

"There's no record of werewold mythology in Mystic Falls, but here are some records of some of the lesser-known from Scandinavian skin-walkers to the Maréchal de Retz." Vanessa explained passing the book off to Damon. peering inside the book it looked to have some primitive drawings on it."Tonartsliitsii Metslii, which roughly translates into the "curse of the sun and the moon"."

"It's native American." Stated Alaric.

"Aztec. It explains one origin of the werewolf curse traced through Virginia. The short story: 600 years ago, the Aztecs were plagued by werewolves and vampires. They terrorized the countryside, made farming and hunting impossible until an Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon. As a result, vampires could only prowl at night and werewolves could only turn on a full moon. When the full moon crests in the sky, who's ever unlucky enough to fall under the werewolf curse turns into a wolf." Vanessa explained pointing at the pictures.

"Can they control their transformation." Damon asked.

"If it were a choice. it wouldn't be called a curse." She said. "Werewolves will attack humans on instinct and centuries of rivalry have hardwired them to hunt their prey of choice: vampires."

I huffed and looked at Damon with a pointed look."Well, if werewolves were hunting vampires, I would know about it."

"There can't be a lot out there. I have never encountered one." I said looking between everyone.

"Hundreds of years ago, Vampires hunted them almost to extinction." Vanessa continued.

"Why would they do that?" Elena asked looking confused.

"To protect themselves. Legend has it that a werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." She finally said. Damon and I looked at each other with worry I looked at Elena's and Alaric's face that matched ours.

"Oh." Damon said ending the now tense conversation.

After a minute of intense silence we split up again to look for more information that could help us some more. As I put back a book on the shelf my phone began to vibrate. Pulling it out of my pocket I looked at the ID that blinked K.

"Are you okay?" Alaric asked coming behind.

"Uh, yeah. Just a friend that I'm avoiding." I said as I clicked the end button.

"Yeah, I guess we all have those kind of friends. If you don't mind me asking, why are you avoiding them?" He asked. I stared at him for a minute debating if I should and deciding it would be better for me and have less suspision on me if I don't and he goes and tells Damon since they seem pretty close right now. "I mean you don't have to tell me. I just can't stand the silence in here anymore."

"No, I don't mind." I shrugged pushing it back into my pocket. "I wouldn't really say we are friends. I owe them because they helped me while back. Actually, I should call them back to see what they want."

I walked out of the office and found a bathroom and turned the tap on so that Damon couldn't hear. I took a breath and called Katherine.

"When I call I expect you to answer." She said viciously through the phone. I rolled my eyes at her answer to my call.

"You realize that I'm helping you get what you want. I want Klaus gone as much as you do." I stated. I was tired of her treating me as a lackey, as much as I hated to say it we were partners in this. "Remember? My job is to protect Caroline and guide them to the moonstone so that we can take it. Your part is to get Klaus out in the opening so _we_ can finish him off."

"You Salvatores are so defiant and stubborn."I heard her sigh on her end. "I hope that you _remember_ that I can replace you. Everyone is replaceable."

I leaned on the sink as she continued."You owe me. I'm the one that helped you when you needed it, desperately I might add."

"I get it,Katherine. You're so tough and especially aged from those hard years of being on your own. I appreciate what you did but, you forget that you need me now. I don't need you. Once they know where it is, this deal and owing you something is done. " I retorted back to her as I hung up the phone on her.

* * *

I finally caught up with the four of them as they were gathering their things and heading outside. Damon and Elena walk out before Alaric, Vanessa and I.

"I trust you're not gonna say anything about this to anyone." Alaric asked looking at Vanessa. She shrugged and smirked at him.

"Or else Damon will kill me in my sleep? He gave me the 411, but if you need anything, you can call."

"Hopefully I won't have to."

"But if you do..." She started.

"Listen, you don't want to be caught up in this. Really, it'll take over and keep you from living your life." He explained frowning at her.

"Isobel's disappearance...Is it related to her research?" She asked

"Isobel became her research. She wanted to become a vampire and she got her wish." He said looking at the ground and then back up to her.

"I guess that would strain a marriage."

"Anyway. I was wondering what it would be like to come back here. It's... it's okay,it's really okay. It feels good to have her in my past. You know, it's time to move behind this." he said before we said goodbye to Vanessa. We began walking to the car, seeing that Elena and Damon were having some sort of moment we slowed down.

"You think she'll stay away from this life?" I asked him

"Probably not. After today it confirms all of Isobel's research. Hopefully she won't do what Isobel did and hunt it down." Alaric said darkly.

* * *

A/N: I know I've been late on the updates but I've been dealing with finals and family matters. I plan to take this story all the way to Legacies. With the Alaric/oc thing I'm probably just gonna have Alaric's relationship with Jenna be on hold or dissipate just before the ritual or so.


	3. Memory Lane

_1864_

Katherine and Stefan began dancing at the Lockwood Mansion. both of them were smiling at eachother.

"Look who found his dancing shoes." Katherine commented. Stefan moved closer trying to kiss her. Before their lips made contact she pulled away."No touching, . Those are the rules."

"I thought you didn't believe in rules." He smiled ruefully at her.

across the room Damon stares at the two with jealousy.

"My brother is still upset that you chose me to escort you." Stefan quietly said to her.

"Well, Damon needs to concede that his younger brother is a better dancer." She said before looking at Damon again.

"Looks like he found someone to occupy his time."

Suddenly, Elena is next to Damon and looks at Stefan.

"Elena." Stefan began.

"Stefan don't."Katherine said. Elena and Damon leave with Stefan in tow behind them.

"Elena!" He shouted opening the door to see Mystic Grill and sees that Elena is at the pool table.

"It's your turn." Elena said to Damon. She held out a cue stick to stefan. Stefan smiled at her and began to walk towards her but stops when Damon walks infront of him and joins her at the pool table.

"Be prepared to lose." Damon teased. Damon kissed Elena. Turning away Stefan saw Katherine still in her dress from 1864.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" She asked him as he looked back to the pair. "Now you know how I feel. Don't fight it, Stefan. You loved me once. You can love me again."

The background faded back to the Lockwood mansion in 1864.

"I love you, Stefan. We'll be together again, I promise." Katherine said before kissing him.

Stefan's eyes shot open and felt Elena sleeping on his chest. She looked up at him with her brown eyes.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked him concerned.

"Yeah. Yes, bad dream. Get back to sleep." He said before speeding out of his bed realizing that it wasn't Elena in bed with him. Looking amused she sit on the bed.

"Katherine." He said shocked.

"You have to admit I am getting better at this." She smugly said crossing her legs. "It was easy getting inside your head. Have you completely forsaken your nature?"

He rushed at her but she easily pushed him and makes him fall on the ground.

"Are we really gonna do this again? You and I both know I could rip you to shreds and do my nails at the same time."She said.

"What do you want." Stefan asked annoyed as he got up from the ground.

"I wanted to see you. I missed you,Stefan. Indulge me for a little while,please?"

"Why are you back in town?"

"three reasons:You, you, and you." She said putting three fingers up as she went.

"You see I can't quiet get that down. Just kind of... gets stuck in my throat."

"Well, you know, it's the truth. Deep down inside the gorgeous body of yours there's the Stefan that fell in love with me too."

* * *

At the grill Elena is sitting at a table alone reading a book, when Damon appears in a chair next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked after a second of being startled.

"So, this is where you spend your time when you're not stabbing people in the back." Damon said.

"I tricked you into telling me the truth, that's not stabbing you in the back, it's using your own tactics against you."

Putting her book in her bag she got up to leave when Damon stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I made myself clear, Damon. I want nothing to do with you."

"Okay. See you at Jenna's barbecue."

"How did you know about Jenna's barbecue?"

"It was my idea. Jenna went to high school with Mason Lockwood so I figured a social gathering would be a good way to get to know the guy. So I told Ric to tell Jenna and..."

"Does Jenna know that you're going to be there because she's not exactly a fan of yours."

A woman dropped the a Pie in a box off to Damon and walked away

"Perfect. I'm hoping this peach cobbler and inviting my sweet little sister will pave the way."

"What are you up to?"

" I'm gonna put some silver into Mason " He explained before leaving Elena in the Grill.

* * *

"Hey, Mason, got a second?" Tyler asked walking up to Mason.

"No, man, barbecue at Jenna Sommers' house."

"Come on man; give me two minutes, alright? You can't keep dodging me. I'm freaking out over here!" Tyler yelled.

"Tyler, what do you want me to say man? Yes, I turned into wolf. No, it's not gonna happen to you."

"How do you know that?" Tyler asked.

"Because you're not gonna trigger the curse. Your dad didn't know anything about any of this neither did I until it happened to me."

"How does it get triggered?" Tyler asked confused.

"Ignorance is bliss, trust me."

"You blow back into town with some supernatural family secret and you expect me not to ask questions?"

" I can't say anything more, I'm sorry, Tyler. It's just better for you if I don't." Mason said hoping that Tyler would drop it.

"You ever find that moon stone?"

"Do you know where it is?"

" What's so special about it?"

"I told you, it was my mom's. It's sentimental. Look,just don't worry about it. Forget I even brought it up, alright? See you later." Mason said as he left.

Tyler looks down and pulls out the moonstone from his pocket and looks at it inquisitively.

* * *

I put the finishing touches on my makeup and dark loose curls as I smirked at my appearance. I decided to wear my dark jeans with a teal flowy tank top under a jean jacket with my black ankle boots with a small heel. It's been a couple of days since I went with Damon,Elena and Alaric to Duke, on the way back Damon decided that I could live with them in the Salvatore house. So far I have successfully avoided Stefan by either leaving whatever room he is in or just leaving to go to the grill. I finally head downstairs to see Katherine lounging on the couch in the living room reading one of Stefan's many journals.

"I see you're making yourself comfortable." I snorted as I heard Stefan walk into the room. My body got tense immediately as soon as he spoke.

"You shouldn't read someone's journal." He commented crossing his arms and glaring at her. He turned to look towards me and gave me a small smile. "I'm glad you're back."

"uh huh." I said nonchalantly. His smile dropped a little. I didn't care if i hurt his almost 160 years later i was still upset over how i was turned.

"Emily you can't be mad at me forever. I know what I did was wrong. I know that now and I'm truly sorry. I don't know what else to do to have you forgive me."

"How about you think really hard about that night that I was turned and then get back to me. Clearly you don't recall what happened that night." I said to him, making Katherine roll her eyes at me.

"Wow, Hamlet. Great show." She commented as she flipped through his journal.

"Shut up, Katherine." Stefan and I both said.

My phone dinged and I yanked it out of my pocket to see Damon texting me.

_'meet me at Elena's barbecue at her house. I've got a plan to see what Mason really is.'_

He texted me the address. and I clicked the phone off.

"I would really love to spend the day with you two,really I would, but I have a Barbecue to attend." I said before walking out to my Jeep.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Salvatore house Stefan and Katerine still sat in the living room. Katherine explained that she knew so little about werewolves byt began to bring back the Lockwoods back into the conversation.

"Who do you think was responsible for ridding this town of vampires in 1864?" She asked.

"Founding families." Stefan said knowingly.

"Spearheaded by?"

"The Lockwoods."

"Do you remember the Founders' Ball? The one that you were dreaming about?" She asked.

"I was your escort."

"That was before you and Damon knew about my little secret." She smirked. "From the moment I met George, I knew he'd be a problem."

"So, you're saying that all the Lockwoods are werewolves?" He asked her.

"The werewolf gene runs in the Lockwood family. Not that they're all wolves." She explained.

"How many are out there? I mean... Is it just limited to the Lockwoods?"

"No, there are others. Not many. They're practically extinct. They mainly exist now in books and really bad movies." She sipped on her drink and sat in to the table beside her. "My turn to ask a question."

She picks Stefan's journal up once more and takes her picture out of it and holds it up for him to see.

"Why did you keep this picture? Why not burn it? Tear it up? You want to know why I came back. Well I have a better question: Why did you? For Elena? No. You came back here to fall in love with me all over again, didn't you?" She asked before he rushed forward and touched her face carefully.

"What is it about you that makes me want to still care?" He asked himself softly. Her lips come in contact with his before she pulls away Stefan jams a vervain dart in her back, after picking her up he put her in a chair in the basement with chain decorating her arms and legs.

"Now where were we?" He put a finger to his chin."That's right; You were gonna tell me why you came back to Mystic Falls, weren't you."

"You don't have to do this."

"Answer the question." He demanded.

"I told you I came back for you."

"We're gonna play by my rules now."Stefan showed a glove on his hand and grabbed some vervain and lays it on her cheek. Katherine began to scream as her skin sizzled underneath it. " Answer the question."

"You're gonna torture me now?"

"I'll do whatever it takes to get you to tell me the truth." He snarled." I don't want to hear anymore of your stories."

Yes, you do, Stefan. That's exactly what you want to hear."

* * *

I pulled up to the Gilbert's place in my red Jeep right behind Damon's car. He was wearing his usual black shirt.

I hopped out after parking it and met him as he was walking towards the house.

"Thanks for inviting me I had to get out of that house." I said to him.

"I know you've been itching to get out of there whenever Stefan is there." He said. "I know this is weird coming from me, but why don't you just talk to him?"

"Oh and pretend like everything is alright like you two?" I scoffed as we climbed the stairs "And don't forget about the passive aggressiveness that you have with him."

"I am not passive aggressive! It's just who I am." He defended himself.

Elena opened the door and invited us in the house.

"Okay,so Mason is in the kitchen with Alaric and Jenna. They started doing shots. I'm going to be with Caroline if you need me." Elena said quietly before walking to the porch.

We walked into the kitchen to see the three clink glasses.

"Hey." Damon said announcing our arrival. The three turned around. Alaric smiled at us, Mason just stared and the one that I'm assuming is Jenna scowled at Damon.

"Damon." She said shortly.

"Hi, I'm Stefan and Damon sister, Emily. Don't worry I take after Stefan more than Damon." I said nicely. Jenna smiled at me and then looked back to Damon with a scowl.

"We were just doing shots. Let me give you guys a shot." Alaric said reaching for a glass but before he reached for another, Jenna shot back her drink and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Here. Use mine. It was nice to meet you Emily." She sat the glass down and stormed out.

"She doesn't like me very much." Damon stated reaching for the glass and having Alaric fill it up along with mine.

"You haven't met you, have you?" I chuckled making Alaric chuckle with me.

"We haven't met. Mason Lockwood." He said.

"Oh, sure. Damon Salvatore and obviously my sister Emily." Damon said with a tight smile on his face.

I shot back my drink and sat it down on the counter with a grimace.

"I know. I've heard great things about you." Mason said.

"Really? That's weird. I don't know about Emily but I'm a dick!" Damon joked.

* * *

"You know, we can sit here as long as you want. And when you start to desiccate, there's a tomb with your name one it."

"I've been doing all the talking it's your turn. Do you pretend to be human when you're with Elena? Is that the appeal?" She mocked.

"Actually, I don't pretend to be anything when I'm with her. That's the whole point. I get to just be myself."

"Does she know that you love me?"

"I don't."

"That's where you are wrong, Stefan. Don't you remember bringing me home that night your family took me in?" She asked staring at him.

_Salvatore Estate 1864_

"I had a lovely time,Stefan." Katherine said as they were walking towards her room at the Salvatore estate.

"How long do you plan on staying in Mystic Falls?" Stefan asked her.

"As long as I am wanted. Your father has been very kind to give me shelter, and your sister as been a great comfort for me."

"How could they not? Losing your family in the fire, gratefully you made it to Atlanta."

"So, I gather I'm wanted?"

"Uh, very much so. I know...we've only known each other for a short while and I know I'm in competition for your affections but I've never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel. I touch your skin and my entire body ignites. I kiss you and I know that I'm falling in love." Stefan kissed her. "I am in love with you."

"There's so much you don't know about me, Stefan." She said as she continued to her room with Stefan quickly in tow.

"more to learn and love." Stefan smiled.

They stopped at her door and Katherine turned to face Stefan. "I must say goodnight."

"Have I upset you?" Stefan asked her with a worried look on his face.

"No, you haven't upset me, you've just surprised me. Until tomorrow." She said before opening the door and walking into her room, leaving Stefan to walk to his own. After closing her door, she noticed Damon standing in the middle of her room.

"What are you doing here." She asked him, he looked at her in confusion.

"I told you I would come."

"Well, I'm tired, you should go."

"Did my little brother's confession overwhelm you?"

"You shouldn't eavesdrop."

"Is my love not enough?"

"I told you, I'm tired." She told him before deciding to compel him. "I wish to be alone tonight. Please leave."

"Good night, Katherine." Damon said before leaving the room.

As the door shut, Katherine lightly touched her lips.

_salvatore House Present Day_

Katherine sat in the chair with a smug look on her face. "Go ahead,Stefan. Torture me, keep me captive, drain me of my blood until my body turns to dust. It'll never change the truth. I never compelled your love. It was real and so was mine."

* * *

After eating they began to play some charades game that Caroline and I were not interested in so we sat on the porch.

"How's it going with you and Stefan?" I asked before taking a sip of my tea. She shrugged and looked at her cup.

"It's just so weird. I feel weird trying to eat animal blood and my emotions are just so skyrocketed, you know?" She confessed. She looked at her daylight ring on her forefinger."But, it is nice to be walking in the sun again."

"I don't know how Stefan does it. It just isn't the same." I said "I promise it will get better because you will get used to it. Caroline, you are an amazing person. I know you have the strength to get through this mess that Katherine made for you."

"Pie time." Elena said poking her head out on the porch.

* * *

"Hearing the truth after a century and a half of denial must be overwhelming." Katherine said.

"It wasn't real, I remember you compelling me." Stefan stated.

"Only after I showed you who I really was. You were so scared of me;I had to take away your fear." She explained.

"Well, whatever feelings I had back then, they all turned to hate."

"Love,hate,such a fine line. I can wait. Anyway, George Lockwood was causing all sorts of trouble. He used vampires to cover up his own tracks. He told the founding families about us. But he was willing to strike a deal." She said tapping her fingers against the arm rests.

"What kind of deal?"

"A deal to rid the town of vampires."She stated leaving Stefan stunned.

_1864 Salvatore Estate_

Katherine and George Lockwood walked the grounds of the estate in a deep conversation.

"I just spoke to Giuseppe Salvatore. The round up happens tonight." George told her as they continued to walk.

"Good. Insist that they do a body count before the church is set ablaze."

"I will."

"27 vampires." Katherine commented.

"Once the flame creates chaos, crawl to the exit under the quire loft. I'll be there to set you free." He instructed Katherine.

"Make sure you're not followed. I need everyone to believe I perished in that fire."

* * *

_present day Salvatore Estate_

"You knew that they were gonna burn the vampires in the church?" Stefan asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I practically lit the match." Katherine said slowly.

"They were your friends, they were your family and you just sold then out."

"Without blinking."

* * *

We walk in and sit down at the long table. Damon sits the pie on the table with a silver knife beside it. 'What is he up to?' I thought while looking at him with a cocked brow.

"Mason, why don't you start us off?" Damon offered.

Mason quickly looks at the knife and then Damon before plunging his hand in the pie.

"I apologize. I'm an animal." Mason that Caroline and Elena disappeared in the living room.

"So,Mason, you and Jenna never dated?" Alaric asked trying to fill the awkward silence.

"She was always lost in Logan Fell land."

"My first mistake. Mason was a catch;He had girls lining up." Jenna commented.

"Really? I pegged you for a lone wolf." Damon said as he sat down across from me and Mason. I kicked his shin under the table making him quickly glare at me.

"I'm sure I wasn't half the lady killer you were. How about a toast? To new friends." Mason said raising his glass.

* * *

"What did George get in return?" Stefan asked slowly

"Something he wanted desperately."

"So you sent 26 of your friends to their death, just to fake your own? No,you were running from something. What was it?"

"Everyone has a past,Stefan. Mine needed to stay far far away but thanks to you my plan nearly failed before it even began. Once George told me that the round up was imminent, I made sure I could see you one last time,but your father used to love for me against you, he poisoned your blood. Then Damon being Damon,nearly ruined everything." Katherine said exaggerating the last part.

* * *

_1864_

Stefan ran back to the cart that was holding some of the captive vampires. Suddenly, a shot rang out hitting Damon and then Stefan.

* * *

_Present Day_

"We came for you, we tried to save you."Stefan said with anger coming to his face.

"I didn't want to be saved." Katherine simply said.

"So,then Damon died and I died for nothing! For nothing!" He shouted standing up.

"No, Stefan, you died for love!" She said defending herself.

* * *

I sat the last glass in the sink while Damon did the dishes. Mason walked in with a big smile on his face.

"Jenna just brought out "Guitar Hero";Since Caroline and Elena left. Might be time to mutiny!" Mason said trying to make us excited.

"Well, I just happen to like"Guitar Hero". So you, my friend, are barking up the wrong tree." Damon said putting that last glass on the drying rack. I rolled my eyes at the last comment.

"Enough with the innuendos,you win,you're hilarious." Mason said putting both of his hands in a surrender gesture before putting them back at his side.

"Don't make his head any bigger than what it is." I commented. As Damon thanked him at the same time.

"Come on,man. You don't think I know what this barbecue is about?" Mason accused.

"How do you know about us? Your brother was completely clueless."Damon said selling me out.

"Damon." I said making him pause and realize that maybe Mason didn't know about me.

Mason looked at me and shook his head."It doesn't matter,I'm not your enemy."

"You tried to kill my brother." Damon said not believing Mason.

"That was a mistake."

"Really?"

"There was confusion;I couldn't chain myself up in time. I have no control once I shift."Mason explained.

"What no obedience school?" Damon mocked, earning a look from me.

"I'm serious. Let's not spark some age old feud that doesn't apply to us." Mason said.

"You expect me to believe that you are in Mystic Falls planting peach trees?"

"I lost my brother,my nephew lost his father. I'm her for family. Let's be above this."Mason pleaded before a pregnant pause. Mason stuck his hand out for Damon to shake.A second later Damon shakes his hand before Mason walked out of the room.

"I think it's fine that we just leave him be." I said as Damon sorted through a cutlery drawer and pulling out a silverware knife. "Damon, no. Just leave it be. He's clearly here just to be with family don't start something you can't finish."

"I don't buy it. Besides, I can handle it."

After playing our game it was nearly time to leave since the party was dying down.

"No more takers for drinks at the Grill? It's like I'm with a bunch of adults here!" Mason said trying to get us to go with him.

"I prefer the term adult." Jenna stated.

"Okay. Well,thanks for having me, it was awesome. Alaric, catch that game next week?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it." Alaric said before Mason left.

"You know, we should go also." I said gaining Damon's attention away from Mason's retreating form.

"You are a wonderful host." Damon said before kissing Jenna's hand. I gave Alaric a look of confusion and he gave me one right back.

"And _you _are a terrible artist." Jenna said snatching her hand back from Damon.

"Is that the only thing that makes me terrible?"

"I'm still deciding."

"Good enough for me. Alaric, let's not catch that game next week." Damon said before leaving.

"Thank you,Jenna for letting me come to your party. I had a great time." I said to Jenna who gave me a smile.

"I'm glad you had a great time. I'm also glad that you actually do take after Stefan." She joked.

"Me too." I said before saying goodbye

* * *

While driving home I noticed a figure walking ahead of my car. I slowed down causing the person to look at me to show that it was Elena walking.

"Elena? What are you doing and where's Caroline?" I asked with concern in my voice. Her brown eyes looked at me with annoyance that I knew was not towards me at all. "Get in."

"She got a flat tire and she got weird about me seeing Stefan. I decided that I would walk the rest of the way to the house." She told me as she climbed into the car and buckled up. "It was so unlike her."  
We made it to the house and climbed out of my car. Elena stormed inside leaving the door open for me to follow her.

"Hello? Stefan?" She called in the seemingly empty house. She turned around and cocked an eyebrow as if asking if I heard anything. I shook my head.

"You must be Elena." I heard Katherine say as she appeared behind Elena causing her to turn around. I stepped to Elena's side and partially in front of her.

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Elena asked worryingly. Katherine stared at her and slowly looked her up and down, making me edge closer infront of her and Katherine. Katherine raised her hand to touch Elena's neck and my hand shot out to catch it causing Katherine to yank me behind her making me crash to the floor and hit my head on the edge of a end table. "Emily!"

"You're asking the wrong questions." I heard her say before speeding away. Warm liquid dripped down my forehead. I touched my forehead thinking I was imagining it and pulled back fingers to see red.

"Elena?" I heard Stefan say as he came into the room. "Are you okay?"

"Not really. Are you okay?"

"Not really." he said before embracing her. Elena pulled back and looked at me before running over.

"Are you okay, Emily?" She asked as Stefan left to grab a towel and returning a second later. She handed me the towel.

"I'm a vampire,remember?" I said wiping the blood off of my forehead."Besides, Katherine is psycho;You can't predict what she'll do. Thanks,Stefan."

"No problem, Em."

* * *

_Mystic_ _Grill _

Caroline stood in the bathroom about to wash her hands when she looks up to see Katherine standing behind her.

"Katherine." Caroline said shakily.

"Care to share how you couldn't follow through with one simple task?" Katherine snarled.

"I tried okay? But, I couldn't exactly kidnap my best friend."

"Occupy her. That's all I asked."

"I told her that her relationship was doomed and all that mortality stuff. I think... I really that I got to her."

"I hope so because, let's not forget. I already killed you once;I can easily do it again." Katherine threatened.


	4. Masquerade

_LAST NIGHT_

I slammed my car door in frustration and texted Marcel that I made it home okay. I had a impromptu visit to New Orleans to help Marcel out with a rogue witch problem that he was having. He lost a lot of vampires to her and her group. Marcel and I were close ever since we first met. We became even closer once that night at the opera house happened. Shaking my head of that bad memory I open the door to the boarding house to find it looking empty.

"Damon? Stefan?" I called out. Hearing a cough from the library I walked in there hoping for the best. As soon as I walked in there I was shoulder checked by Jeremy and made eye contact with Damon who scowled at me. He turned and walked over to where a tied up Mason was.

"Seriously Damon? I'm gone for two days and I come home to see a werewolf tied up in the library!" I yelled walking down the stairs to stand behind Mason.

"You know, I look at you and see myself. A less dashing,less intelligent version." He said ignoring my nagging.

"I love her!" screamed Mason as he struggled against the restraints.

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are. But Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her." Damon growled shoving his hand in Mason's chest. With a groan from Mason, Damon pulls his heart out making Mason's eyes roll back and his head hit his chest.

a little while later Damon rolled Mason up in a blanket as I stood off in the corner having no involvement with that mess. Suddenly, stefan arrived in the library holding up the moonstone.

"All this for that?" Damon asked Stefan as he threw it to Damon

"Yep. I see you exercised your usual restraint."

"Had to be done."

"No, it didn't. You just got upset cause he touched a soft spot." I bit into the conversation, earning a glare from Damon.

"You weren't here for the best part. He almost had the sheriff kill us." Damon said dusting his hands off on his pants.

"What?" My eyes grew huge at the new information.

"He tipped the sheriff off about us. She's in the basement now having her vervain wear off while Caroline takes care of her." Stefan said to me crossing his arms.

"Ouch, that must suck for Liz. I leave for a few days and the whole world falls apart." I say sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"What were you even doing?" Stefan asked me.

"I had to help a friend in New Orleans with a witch problem. The w-" i began before being interrupted by a phone ping. "Is that?"

"Mason's phone? It sure is." Damon said before picking it up and begins reading aloud what he was typing. "Carol, big opportunity in Florida, I'm gonna be gone for a long time. Will send for my things once I get settled. Much love, Mason."

"Let's get rid of the body." Stefan pipes in.

"Oh, last number dialed. I wonder who that could be?" Damon pressed redial as Stefan moved forward to stop him. My blood ran cold as I shot out of my seat to try to get the phone out of Damon's hand. He pushed my hands away and put his index finger in my face.

"Damon, give me the phone! You're gonna piss her off!" I shouted swatting his hand away as he raised the phone to his face.

"No,no,no! Damon don't provoke her!" Stefan pleaded.

"Mason, you should have been here an hour ago." Katherine's voice said over the phone.

"Wrong boy toy." Damon quipped.

"Damon. For once you've surprised me. I assume Mason is with you?"

"He's right beside me! Although, his heart's across the room." Damon said pointing to a random corner.

"You shouldn't have."

" I've had a very busy day today. I killed a werewolf, found a moonstone. Hey, did you know that he hid the moonstone in the bottom of a well full of vervain? I guess he didn't trust you very much. Although, he did love you. Poor guy. Hey, where are you? Because, you know, I could bring him over. Last goodbyes and all that."

"You have no idea what you have done."

"Aww did I put a kink in your little plan?" Damon taunted.

"Do you honestly believe that I don't have a plan B? And if that fails, a plan C, then a plan D, and...you know how the alphabet works, don't you? Send my love to Stefan and Emilia." She said before hanging up. We all looked at each other with concern. I was definitely going to pay for what he did.

* * *

I sat behind Caroline on the arm of the couch in the library. Damon handed her a glass of blood. "Here."

"I'm still shaking." She commented before taking a sip of blood. Stefan came running in and stopped in front of us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Go ahead, tell him. You're gonna love this." Damon said resting his arms on the couch.

"I saw Katherine today."

"Where?"

"At the grill. I just stopped by to gawk and... quasi-stalk Matt." She said shifting awkwardly.

* * *

_Caroline stood in the front of the restaurant staring at matt while wringing her hands down by her waist. Matt turned from the table he was wiping down to look to he her smile at him as they made eye contact and walked over to her. _

_"Do you need a table?" He asked her._

_"No. I'm not staying__. I just needed to use the little girls' room." Caroline said shaking her head slightly as she lied._

* * *

"Skip the teen drama and get to it." Damon plead. i put my hand to her shoulder and squeezed it.

"Ignore him. Just get to the part where she comes in." I told her.

"Then I had to pretend to use the bathroom even though I didn't really have to go because I'm a doofus."

* * *

_Caroline walked into the bathroom throwing her hands up in frustration for a split second before stopping at the sink and putting her hands on both side of the porcelain. Looking up she saw 'Elena'._

_"Elena?" _

_"Hey, I saw you with Matt, are you okay?" Katherine asked feigning concern._

_"Yeah, you know... Whatever." She shrugged as she continued to look at Katherine through the mirror before super speeding towards Katherine. Katherine grabbed her and pulled her back to look at her in the face. _

_"You're good. What gave me away? Was it the hair? Or was it the clothes?" Katherine mused._

_"I know Elena is.. I know Elena's at home."_

_"I need you to deliver a message." _

* * *

"What was the message?" Stefan asked cocking his eyebrows at her.

* * *

_"Tell the Salvatore siblings I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight at the Masquerade ball." Katherine snarled at a shaking Caroline._

* * *

"She wants to do it in public. Killing Mason threw her off guard." Stefan stated turning away.

"She's running scared. What she did to Jenna was desperate. She's out of tricks."Damon said rolling his eyes. I nodded remembering that Stefan told me that she compelled Jenna to stab herself to get back at us for Damon killing Mason.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play smarter than her." Stefan said.

"She's always at least two steps ahead of us. If we're doing anything we need to be careful about it." I said making Caroline groan.

"Can we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked looking up at Stefan.

"No. Katherine's not getting dick. I've had it. I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her." Damon said nonchalantly as he made his way from behind the couch to stand in between Stefan, Caroline and I as he grew a smirk on his face.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan turned and walked towards us again, stopping just in front of Damon.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap."

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan repeated.

"Oh,really?" Damon voiced what the both of us were thinking.

A slight pause followed after the words left Damon's mouth. Stefan looked between the three of us. "Because, I am."

* * *

Caroline, Damon,Jeremy and I stood around the table that Alaric had weapons resting on.

"Now, this works with compressed air. The trigger mechanism is up here. I have two of these in a different size. For you, I recommend this." Alaric looked at Damon and Stefan who just rejoined us with Bonnie right behind him and quickly shoved a sleeve with a mechanism that released stakes onto his right arm."It fits nicely under the jacket sleeve. You use the trigger when ready." Alaric pressed two fingers to the trigger and caught the stake in his hand. He thrusts the stake in the air with a grunt, earning a weird look all around.

"You wanted me to show you how to kill vampires." Alaric said as if stating the obvious.

Stefan and Bonnie left the table to grab the moonstone, leaving the four of us there. Alaric picked up a small crossbow."For you, I think this will be perfect. Not that much recoil and it has stakes on the side if you run out of an arrow." He put the black crossbow in my hands. It's finish was smooth and dark. Dark enough to see my reflection. I looked up to see Alaric staring at me with his green eyes as his fingers faintly touched my hand. I felt a small bolt of electricity spark through me. It excited me. I mean killing Katherine was exciting enough, but this just added to it. Mentally shaking the feeling away and reminding myself of Jenna, I smiled at him ruefully.

"I love it."

* * *

Now we all congregated in the living room. Alaric made his way to stand by Caroline and Bonnie. "Are you sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked looking at the three of us.

"No, we need you to stay with Elena. I don't want her to know about this." Stefan said.

"Okay. Well, I'll make sure that she doesn't leave my sight."

"Alright, if anybody wants to back out, I'll understand." Stefan said looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah. Cold feet speak now. I don't want this going wrong because someone chickens out. Caroline?" Damon said looking right at Caroline.

"I won't. She killed me. Fair's fair." She said without blinking an eye with a calm voice. A pang of guilt went through my body as she said that. "As long as there are no werewolves running around."

"Oh, I took care of Mason." Damon said proudly with a smirk.

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn." Jeremy reminded everyone.

"Bonnie? Are you with us?" I asked her. A pregnant pause made the room tense for a second until Bonnie nodded quickly.

"But no one gets hurt." Bonnie said fiercely walking towards the group as if saying she was fully with us.

"Except Katherine." Damon reminded her making her look at him. "Tonight, Katherine gets a stake through her heart."

* * *

I stood outside with all the other party guests hoping to to see Katherine. I watched as Jeremy began to talk to her. As I eavesdropped on the conversation I smoothed out my short dress as I began to walk towards them as Jeremy finished up and being left by Katherine. It was a sleeveless off the shoulder dark red dress with a slight v-neck that had the start of the hip flared out slightly until it pooled at the bottom on my thigh. Katherine glared at me as she turned to the sound of my heels clicking behind her. As she stopped to turn around,I decided to poke the bear.

"Isn't he a little to young for you, Katherine?" I asked smirking as she rolled her eyes at my remark. "I mean he's what fifteen? And your like 500?"

"Is what he's saying true?" She asked me sternly.

"Yup. Now my debt to you is over."

"It's not over till I get the moon stone in my hands .Do I need to remind you that it was me who pulled you and that friend of yours out out of that burning Opera house?" She snarled at me as her eyes grew darker. "I can rip your heart out as easily as plucking a flower from the ground."

I grimaced at the memory.

_My eyes popped open when I heard the lantern hit the ground and the door close. I turned my head to see that Marcel was beside me in a crude manner on post just as I was. The heat of the flames made my face slick with sweat. I had to get out of here. I'll do anything.i turned my head to Marcel weakly._

_"Marcel? Marcel? Are you awake? We have to get out of here!" I screamed at him. His head bobbed slightly. I knew he was still healing from whatever Mikael did to him. If we worked together we could escape before the flames reached us. but only_ _if _he woke up ,_ I felt the air change around me. Looking around I spotted a figure on the left wing of the stage. They came closer and I saw my worst enemy._

_"Katherine." I snarled. "Come to finish Mikael's job?" _

_Her lips turned into a slight smirk. She began to work on marcel and letting him flop on the ground. She walked towards me and put her hands above my head._

_"Sweet,sweet,Emilia. Looks like you need my help. I wouldn't be so rude to your savior. I've come to strike a deal with you."_

_"Why would I ever do anything to help you?" I glared at her,making her smile grow wider._

_"Well, Klaus and his lackeys are gone. No one but me is here with you now. I think that's a good start." My heart dropped to my stomach. Klaus would never just leave me and Marcel._

_"You're lying. Klaus would never just leave us. He's probably trying to find a way to us now."_

_"I don't think so sweetly." She said in a mocking tone that reminded me of my mother of when she used to try to comfort me. "He's gone. I saw him drive away."_

_"No!" I cried looking at the ground._

_"Yes. He did. Here's the deal, I save you and your friend and when I call upon you to help me, you will do it." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because, I know you Emily. Right now your burning with sadness that will slowly turn into rage. You will want to get revenge." The heat began to grow uncomfortable as the fire inches closer with each passing second. "Tick. Tock. Times running short. And I don't think your friend is going to make it out with you tied up like this." _

_I looked at Marcel. His face was scrunched up with pain. His eyes barely open. All I could see was my friend,confidant and brother._

_"Deal. Just get us out!" I yelled, seeing the fire hit the curtains._

_In a second. She had me undone and looped her arm around my waist and did the same to Marcel and we were out in the alley. She tossed me and marcel on the ground and turned to look at me before disappearing._

Snapping out of my trance. I took a step towards her.

"No. We are done. You're getting the moonstone. My debt is paid." I said before speeding off to meet my brothers.

* * *

Damon and I stood in the closet waiting for Caroline to bait her into the room and have Stefan distract her from us knowing that her obsession with Stefan could distract her. I loaded an arrow in place as Damon's hand hovers over the door knob. We nod to each other and he pushes it open and then launching a stake into her back as I landed one into her right shoulder. Stefan throws a stake through the air, landing behind Katherine into the wall and then a second one that she catches and throws back, landing in the wall right beside me on the closet doorframe. Stefan rushes over and drives one in her right arm before being thrown into a chair that flips onto the floor.

Damon rushes forward to stake her but Katherine grabs his hand and angles the stake towards his chest. I rush over and yank her away from Damon towards a now standing Stefan who falls on the floor on his back with her in a choke hold. I throw the stake that was launched into the wall behind Stefan to Damon, who ran over and aimed to stake Katherine in the heart.

"Stop! You're hurting Elena! Everything you're doing is hurting Elena!" Jeremy yelled gripping the outside door frame of the door. Damon stopped and took a step back and stared at Katherine in shock. Stefan let her go with a huff and she stood up with a huge smile on her face.

"You think you two are the only ones with a witch on your side? Wrong and something tells me that my witch is better than your witch." Katherine bragged taking the stake away from Damon and started toying with it in her hands.

"Jeremy, go check on Elena. Make sure she's okay." Stefan said standing up and pushing his hair back.

Jeremy still stood there breathing heavy. I turned to him quickly."He said go!" With that Jeremy bolts away.

"Let's all check to see if poor Elena us okay." She made a cut on her palm with the stake in her hand. "Just a little bit more pressure."

Stefan slapped the stake out of her hand, just for her to go and grab it again and aim it towards her stomach. "This is really gonna hurt."

"Wait!" Damon cried. Smirking she sat on the couch playing with the stake in her hands.

"Okay, how about that moonstone?" She asked innocently. After awhile, she lounged in her seat on the couch. Damon stood in the doorway testing the barrier with his hand,Stefan stood in front of a sitting Katherine and I stood behind the couch Katherine sat on with my arms crossed.

"The four of us together just like old times. The brother who loved me too much, the brother who didn't love me enough and their annoying sister that never seemed to get the hint."Katherine mused glancing at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"And the evil slut vampire who only loved herself." Damon commented putting his hand down to his side and turning around.

"Katherine, shut up before I stake you." I said leaning closer to her.

"What happened to you Damon? I mean I know what happened to Emily but, you used to be so sweet and polite."

"Oh, That Damon died a _long_ time ago."

"Good. He was a bore."

"Would you guys just shut up?" I said rolling my eyes at the two.

"Where is the moonstone?" She asked again.

"What do you want with it?" Stefan asked.

"Does Elena enjoy having you both worship at her alter?" She sneered, turning the conversation away from the moonstone.

"That was really desperate, Katherine. Don't you think that we can see right through you?" Stefan asked.

"So, it doesn't bother you that Damon's in love with your girlfriend?" Katherine said.

"Oh, stop it." Stefan said walking back towards Damon.

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" She asked with a smirk as she got up from her seat. "Come on, Stefan. Everything that I feel, Elena feels, so go ahead. Better yet. Damon,kiss me. She'll feel that too."

"Oh barf. this is disgusting." I said glaring at her. "Can you stop antagonizing each other for a minute?"

"You know, this whole Mason thing has me a bit confused. Why a werewolf? The moonstone can break a curse that would help them destroy all vampires so what's in that for you?" Stefan asked her, making her look at Stefan in front of her.

"Sorry about your pet wolf,probably should have kept him on a tighter leash." Damon mocked as he walked behind Katherine.

"I'll have to remember that for next time. He's not the only wolf in town."

* * *

"damn it! Where is that witch?" Damon exclaimed throwing his hands down to his sides.

"We could play charades." Katherine offered.

"You bargained the moonstone." Stefan realized as he pointed at her.

"What are you mumbling about over there?" Damon asked Stefan.

"When you struck a deal with George Lockwood, to help you fake your death, you told me that you gave George Lockwood something that he needed. It was the moonstone, wasn't it?" Stefan asked her. I could honestly not care less about what she did before she turned us.

"Good for you,Stefan. Two plus two...And it would have worked except that people found out that I wasn't in the tomb." She tuned to Damon. "Thanks to you, by the way. Have I mentioned how inconvenient your obsession with me has been?"

"You and me both,honey." Damon bit.

"I love you in a suit,so dashing."

"What were you doing with it in the first place?" Stefan asked her.

"You're wasting your breath." Damon said.

"Unless it wasn't yours to begin with. In 1864 you faked you death. Who were you running from?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.

"In 1987 you were in Chicago, at a concert of all places with that wench, Lexi. Come on Stefan, don't look so surprised. Of course I checked in on you over the years. You were standing in the front row, dancing all night. You were watching Bon Jovi and I was watching you." Katherine stalled.

"Who were you running from?" Stefan asked again.

* * *

Damon pours himself and me a drink of scotch to pass the time faster. Katherine stared out the window next to me.

"We're missing the party." She whined and turned her head to me and Damon. "I'll have on of those."

"Right away, ." Damon mocked in a servant boy voice. He gave her the glass that he was going to take, he shoved her against the wall and tried to stake her again,making her drop the glass in her hand and shatter.

"Damon!" "No, Don't" Stefan and I said at the same time.

"Yes, Damon, please." Katherine sighed. I rolled my eyes at her comment and scoffed.

"The _second _that the spell is lifted. I'm gonna drive a stake right through your heart." Damon snarled getting closer to her face.

"God,you're hot. When did you get so hot." Katherine moaned. I made a gagging sign by poking my finger in my open mouth, earning a look from Stefan.

"Katherine, the spell on this room has been broken, you're free to leave." a voice said making us all turn around to see a light skinned woman named Lucy stood in the doorway holding the moonstone and I worked together with Katherine to get the plan together. We sort have bonded over our forced partnership with the devil herself. Katherine smiled and shoved Damon off of her.

"Thank god." Katherine complained. The woman began to hand the stone to Katherine and then froze. Katherine looked up at her for a second.

"When I hand this over my debt and Emily's debt is over."Lucy said gripping the stone. I turned to see Damon and Stefan stare at me in disbelief. I knew that they thought I betrayed them. I didn't I just guided them in the right direction.

"Done." Katherine said.

"We owe you nothing." I confirmed as I stood next to Lucy. I trusted her. Either she put a spell on the stone or she didn't and we stake Katherine.

"I said done. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that." Damon warned us. As soon as the stone touched Katherine she began to choke on air.

"You should have told me another witch was involved. She's a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that." Lucy said.

"Wait,Elena!"Stefan cried.

"Elena's fine." Lucy said as she watched Katherine fall to the floor and suffocate. "The spell is broken. She'll heal quickly. I apologize for my involvement."

With that she walked out of the room. I don't blame her dealing with Katherine was tiring and no we're both free. I turned to my brothers slowly.

"I can explai-" I began but Damon butted

"I would _love _to hear this." Damon said rolling his eyes and earning a look from Stefan.

"At least give her a chance, she's our sister." Stefan surprisingly said to Damon, who just huffed and tapped his foot impatiently.

"She saved me and I owed her." I said, feeling the tears threaten to fall. I felt guilty."I was in a burning building with my friend, we were both injured and couldn't get out. She came and we made a deal. I understand that your mad but I wouldn't change a thing because I'm alive and so is my friend. I'm sorry. I never intended on hurting anyone. I only wanted to guide you guys to the moonstone. I'm sorry." I looked at the two. Stefan looked like he understood and Damon looked annoyed. "I understand if you would want me gone." I turned quickly and walked out of the room embarrassed and ashamed.

I walked out of the house and to my car. I pulled the keys out of my pocket in my dress and unlocked the car and began to open it until I felt a sting hit my neck. I clapped my hand to my neck and pulled the dart out and began to look around for the culprit. My eyes felt warm and heavy, my legs started to feel like jello next I felt the world tilt and pressure on my back. I looked up to see a man in a mask. Next thing I know my world turned black.

* * *

A/N: sorry I've been gone for so long! I've had a rough month with work and mental health. I've been trying to have Emily become her own person in this chapter, hopefully I did fine!


	5. Rose

_I sat my book down as I heard the front door close from where I was in the sitting room. My father came stumbling in the room with a musket in his hand. His other hand gripping onto his hair in confusion and then let his hand fall to his side in defeat._

_"Father?" I asked as I pulled my night robe around me._

_He turned to me with tears in his eyes. "Father, what happened? Where's Damon and Stefan?"_

_He laid the gun on top of the mantle quietly and made his way over to me and wrapped me in a hug. A pregnant pause passed through the room._

_"You're scaring me!" I muffled in his chest. A sob came out of his mouth as he held me. _

_"Emilia, they're gone. Both of them." He said smoothing my dark curls. He pushed me back and held his hands at my arms his dark eyes staring into my blue ones. "They were shot." _

_I pushed his hands away and took a step back. "No, no, no, no!" I sobbed as I wrapped my arms around my self and sat on the love seat._

_He stared at me silently, shifting on his feet. I knew that he really didn't know how to handle my emotions; mainly because he never spent that much time with us but only in his study. _

_"I just wish your mother was here right now. She would know how to handle this. We'll prepare for the funeral. Right now I need you to rest, we have a busy day tomorrow." He said leaving the room not looking at me. _

_"I wish she was here too." I mumbled as I stood and made my way to the stairs. "I wish all three of them were here." _

_I did what I was told and was in a light sleep when I heard a crash coming from downstairs. I raced out of my room and down the stairs with my white night gown and robe trailing behind me. _

_"L-let me help." I heard someone that sounded like Stefan say. I slowly walked in and grabbed a small statue off of the table by the door, ready to hit whoever was in there." Stefan was bent over our father. _

_"S-Stefan?" I asked as I let the statue fall from my hands in hit the floor with a **thunk. **He turned and stared at me. His eyes dark and black veins began to appear below his eyes. _

_"Emilia, run!" I heard my father gasp on the floor. I stared at his stomach that was covered in blood and then ran out our front door and through the woods to get help. Suddenly, I was pushed on the woods floor. My hands stung as they hit the dirt floor. I flipped over to see Stefan staring sadly down at me. He took a step closer as I scooted away._

_"Emily, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how strong I was." He apologized. I din't know if he was saying sorry for throwing my father into a sword or me onto the floor._

_"What do you want? Father said you and Damon died!" I screamed as I suddenly felt the track of tears on my face._

_"Emilia, it's me. I'm Stefan. I'm fine."_

_"Wh-what? How?"_

_"He shot us. I only wanted to say goodbye before I completed the transition."_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_Then he told me everything. Everything with Katherine,him and Damon. With how they got shot and somehow turned into vampires. He looked at me sadly and came closer._

_"The saddest part is your going to be alone. Why don't you come with me and Damon?" He knelt in front of me._

_"How am I supposed to do that?" The words sounded so innocent as if a child spoke them ._

_"Like this." he plucked a jagged rock off of the floor and slit his wrist._

_"Stefan!" He shoved his wrist to my mouth. I felt that hot liquid begin to pool in my mouth. The coppery taste almost made me gag. __I felt my hands heal beside me. Finally, after forever __I couldn't take it anymore and swallowed. He took his wrist away and took my _

_"I promise, I'll make this quick so it won't hurt." _

_"Hurt? No, I don't want this." I stood up and shrugged his hands off of my arms and began to back away from him slowly. _

_"Emily, if you don't do this you'll be alone. Damon and I will be alone. Don't you want to be with us?"_

_"Not like this. You've lost your mind!" I gathered my skirt and prepared to run. "Father and you need help. I have to go get a doctor." I turned and ran from him until He caught me and turned me around. His hands on both sides of my cheeks. _

_"Emily."_

_"Please." I sobbed as more tears came rushing out. "Please, I just want to help you."_

_"Stop, Can't you see I'm trying to help you?." _

_"Please, Stef."_

_"I promise. This will be fast. You'll thank me after."He said darkly before everything turned black._

I threw my head back, hitting something on the way up and gasped.

"Ow!" A girl whispered. I opened my eyes to see Elena holding her forehead. "Thank god. You're finally awake. We need to leave. _Now._"

I felt the weight of rope around my midsection and arms with the burning of vervain along with it. "Elena, I need you to take these off. They have vervain on them."

She nodded and untied me and I stood wobbling a bit from the vervain still in my system. She looked at me worriedly and wrapped her arm around my waist and hooked my arm around her shoulder. We slowly walk up a set of stairs into a short hallway. I heared bits and piece of the conversations of our kidnappers.

"I'm sick of running!" I hear a woman scream

"Yeah? Well, running keeps us from dying." A man said.

We edge closer to a door in the middle of the hall.

"Elijah's old school. If he accepts our deal we're free."

Elena began to drag me into the door way with her until she stepped on a creaky floor board. Making the woman turn and run at us.

"You two!There's nothing around here for miles. If you think you're getting out of this house, you're tragically wrong. Understand?" Her brown eyes froze us into our spot. I rolled my eyes lazily.

"Yeah? That's only till the vervain wears from my system. Then what?" I snapped groggily. She scoffed.

"Then we'll only give you more until Elijah shows up. But, I doubt he would want the family pet to be all drugged up would he?"

"I don't see how that last part is my problem. Maybe he'll be so mad he'll kill you. Better yet, maybe Klaus will." I glared at her as she glared back at me, almost challenging me.

"Wait, Who's Elijah?" Elena asked breaking the woman's and my silent fight.

"He's your worst nightmare." Rose snapped in her face and turned to walk down the hall.

* * *

Elena sat me down on the couch so she could venture off somewhere. I honestly didn't mind. It left me to think about what to do next. After awhile I felt some of my strength come back so I decided to find Elena. Her, Rose and Trevor were talking in the library.

"Who are you running from?" I heard Elena ask when I walked in.

"The Originals." The man said to her

"Yeah, she said that. What does that mean?"

I leaned against the wall ready to hear what they did to piss Klaus off.

"The first family, the old world." He walked to a stack of books and kicked them making a big dust cloud in the room and walked over to the other side of the table that stood in front of Elena. "Rose and I pissed them off. Correction, I pissed them off, Rose had my back and for over half a millennium, they wanted us dead." He said earning a look from Rose.

"He made the same mistake countless others did; he trusted Katerina Petrova."

"Katherine." Elena and I said at the same time. Everyone glanced at me and then back to eachother.

"That would do it. Anyone that crosses that family is a dead man." I said." uh or woman."

Elena gave me a look that told me to shut up, while Rose decided to ignore me.

"The one and only, the first Petrova doppelganger."

"I helped her escape her fate and now I've, sorry, we've been marked since."

"Which is why Trevor and I won't make the same mistake again."

* * *

Elena and I made it back to the couch. She flopped down and pulled a piece of paper out and smiled as she read it.

"They're coming aren't they?" I whisper low enough so Trevor and Rose don't hear. She nodded with a serious look.

"They might take you home,but me? I doubt it." I muttered sadly clasping my hands together on my lap.

"Why not? You're their sister." Elena said looking at me suspiciously.

"They found out I made a deal with Katherine so you guys would be lead to the moonstone." She stared at me agape and betrayal in her eyes.

"With Katherine?" She whispered.

"Yes, She saved me in the early 18th century and the deal was that I was to help her when she called me. So, I chose what anyone would. I chose to live."

"Did you know about the moonstone and that I would have to be sacrificed to break the curse?" She asked me with narrowed eyes.

"Do what?" I widened my eyes at her in disbelief. "Katherine just told me that the stone breaks the curse I didn't know there was a sacrifice. I swear." She looked at me for a minute and then sighed. I knew she was looking for something on my face to show that I was lying. After a minute she quit, leaving us in silence.

* * *

Rose sat a duffle bag in a long back chair while Trevor ran frantically down the stairs. "He's here! This was a mistake!"

"No, I told you I would get us out of this. You have to trust me." She took his hands in hers.

"No! He wants me dead, Rose!"

"He wants them more." She pointed at us.

"I can't do this. You give them to him, he'll have mercy on you but I need to get out of here."

"Hey! What are we?"

"We're family, forever." He said smirking slightly at her.

A banging on the door made them jump. Elena looked at me and then them.

"You're scared." She said.

"Stay here with them. Don't make a sound." Rose commanded us. As she left Elena stood and began to pace the floor, crumpling the note in her hand. I moved to sit on the arm of the couch closest to Elena. I didn't know what Elijah would do once he got here. Two sets of foot steps brought everyone's attention to the doorway on top of the stairs. Elijah stood on the top of the stairs wearing a clean black suit and his hair now reached his ears the tips of his ears. Elijah looks straight at me and takes a slight step back. Elena gasps, gaining his full attention now and making him turns his head to Elena. His eyes widen before he rushes over to her. Slowly he leans down and smells her neck and smirks.

"Human. It's impossible. Hello there." Elijah muses. He looks at me, his gaze softening and then hardening back up, making me seem as if I was imagining it.

"We have a long journey head of us. We should be going."

"No. You maybe, but, not us." I snarled at him, standing up with my arms crossed with the attempt to look intimidating. "You're gonna have to kill me to get her to leave with you." he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Emily, you're still protective as ever. I see that's probably the only part of you that hasn't changed."

"Well, almost dying in an opera fire beside one of your best friends can do that to you." I snapped, glaring at him.

His face dropped for a second, giving me the satisfaction that I won that one.

" I doubt you could fight me off. I'm an original and your almost a 150 year old vampire that reeks of vervain. You wouldn't stand a chance."

That knocked me down a peg or two.

"One last piece of business and we're done." Elijah said before turning around and facing Trevor.

"I've waited so long for this day, Elijah. I'm truly, very sorry." Trevor said.

"Oh no, your apology's not necessary." Elijah said

"Yes, yes it is. You trusted me with Katerina and I failed you."

"Oh yes, you are the guilty one and Rose aided you because she was loyal to you and that now I honor. Where was your loyalty?"

"I beg your forgiveness."

"So granted." Elijah said making Trevor smile before Elijah smacks Trevor's head clean off of his body. Elena and I gasp in shock.

"You...!" Rose started where she stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Don't, Rose, now that you are free." He pointed his index finger at her and then stared at us. He shoved his hands in his coat pockets. "Come."

"No, what about the moonstone?" Elena asked. That was definitely not the right thing to say.

"What do you know about the moonstone?" Elijah asked narrowing his eyes.

"I know that you need it and I know where it is."

"Elena, no!" I yelled at her earning a glare from Elijah.

"Yes?" He asked turning back to her.

"I can help you get it."

"Tell me where it is."

"It doesn't work that way."

"Are you negotiating with me?"

He turned and looked at Rose. She shook her head. "That's the first I'm hearing about it." She stated.

He turned back to Elena. "Tell me where the moonstone is" He commanded trying to compel her. After her not answering he spoke again. "What is this vervain doing around your neck?" He plucked her necklace off of her neck and threw it in the corner.

"Tell me where the moonstone is."

"In the tomb, underneath the church ruins."

"What is it doing there?"

"It's with Katherine."

"Interesting." He said. Just then we heard a glass breaking from upstairs.

"What is that?" Elijah demands as he whirls around to face Rose.

"I don't know."

"Who else is in this house?"

"I don't know."

He grabs Elena and grabs my arm and pulls us up the stairs into the entrance way. I smell Stefan and Damon and break into a smile. The circle around us with their super speed. Elijah threw Elena and I to Rose who caught us.

"Rose." Elijah threatened as he looked around the room.

"I don't know who it is."

"Up here." Stefan called.

"Down here." Damon called after.

Elijah began to climb the stairs when Stefan grabs Elena and I and brings us to the very top of put his hands on her mouth and puts his finger to her lips.

"Excuse me. To whom it may concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear that?"

A second passed before I heard wood break. I looked at Stefan, hoping that he would let me go. He looked at me and shook his head at me. I began to walk past him when he grabbed my arm. I ripped it out of his grasp and held my hand out expectantly. He handed me a vervain grenade, I placed it in my dress' pocket and I ran to the top of the first set of stairs in front of Elijah.

"Elijah,stop. please. Don't hurt my brothers, they just wanted to protect us." I pleaded feeling the weight in my pocket grow heavier with each second. "You know what its like to protect a sibling."

He stared at me in disbelief. I knew that was a sore spot for him." What games are you playing with me?"

I smirked as I quickly pulled the grenade out of my pocket and pulled the ring out and threw it at his face, making it explode. He glared at me through the steam coming off of his skin and began to run towards me when Stefan appears beside me and shot him a compressed stake gun. Elijah just continued to walking forward after Stefan went through the rounds. Stefan threw the weapon to his side and lunges at Elijah making them both roll down the stairs. At the bottom Elijah got up immediately and stands staring down at Stefan until Damon comes towards him with the remainder of the coat rack and pinned him to the door. I stared in shock as his body began to grey with veins. Elena pulls me out of it when she rushed past me to hug Stefan. I looked to see Damon staring sadly at the two.

* * *

After a hot shower and a glass of blood I decided to go to the grill to get a couple of drinks. I waltz in wearing my usual dark tight jeans, with a purple blouse with my black leather jacket and boots.

"Hey, Emily!" I heard someone call me from a table. I turned to see Alaric sitting at a table. I walk over to him and sit down.

"Hey, Ric. What's up? How are you and Jenna?"

"Um, not so good. Ever since she found out about Elena, there's been some sort of rift between us."

"Ric, just give her some time. She'll come around. Then, maybe you can talk to her." I said taking his hand in mine and laying it on the table. He nodded.

"I'm glad you came back." He said softly and then coughed. "I'm glad that you two made it back safe

"Me too.I'm actually gonna get a drink, I'll be back." I said before I took my hand back and went to the bar.


	6. Note

Hey guys! I quickly want to thank everyone that is following the story so far and that leave reviews. Currently, I'm super busy with work related things and setting things up for my school. So, I decided I'm going to make a schedule for the story. I know this is going to be a long one since I do plan on carrying this from TVD to Legacies. I will drop a chapter every Friday starting next week. So this week I'll drop a chapter on Monday. And if the story starts becoming more popular I might just drop it twice a week. Again, I want to thank every one that is following along so far, I'm super excited for the next couple of chapters when Klaus appears!


	7. Sacrifice

A/N: Hey, all! I know I said I was gonna drop this on sooner. I was planning to until my computer decided to not work and I had to basically start over. So, to make up for that I'm dropping two chapters this weekend. Thank you for understanding.

* * *

The three of us walked to Elena's front porch and Stefan knocked on the door before Elena swung the door open.

"Hey, uh, can we talk?" Stefan asked.

"Why?" She asked.

"We went to see Katherine." Damon said.

"Come on in." She said inviting us all in.

* * *

_Stefan,Damon and I stood in front of the tomb's stone door in silence for a minute__ as if we were silently debating with each other if we really wanted to open it._

_"Let's do it." Damon finally said after a minute._

_"Do we really have to do this? I don't want to deal with Katherine and her antics today." I groaned rubbing my eyes in frustration. All this talk of Klaus was starting to bring back memories I never want to remember again, they seem to get in my dreams and keep me up._

_"Uh, Yeah. The sooner we deal with her the soon we get rid of Klaus and his brother." Damon said walking over to the door. "Stefan?"_

_"Maybe she won't be as bad since she's practically starved in there." Stefan said while walking to meet Damon at the tomb door._

_"Now, you're just being unrealistic." I sighed and crossed my arms while watching the two begin to move the door. "Let's get this over with."_

_"One, two, three." Damon said before they both moved the door and placed it to the side. Damon and Stefan both lean on either side of the doorway as I stand in between them. Finally, after waiting for a minute a disheveled looking Katherine staggered her way around a corner._

_"Please... Come in. There's plenty of room for us all here. Well except for Emily. I don't think Elijah would want the family pet to be locked in here with me." She sneered at me._

_"Oh, wow. You got me there."_

_"I would rather poke my eyes out." Damon said smirking._

_"Mmm, they're such pretty eyes." Katherine purred._

_"Oh barf." I grimaced._

_"We're here for the moonstone." Stefan finally said._

_"Feel like tossing it over?" Damon asked._

_"Tell you what, you get your little witch to hocus pocus me out of here, you can have whatever you want."_

_"I thought you liked it in here. Nice and safe where Klaus can't get to you." Stefan mocked at her._

_"I've had time to reconsider." She said slowly._

_"Meaning your hungry." Damon stated._

_"I'm starving, Damon. And dirty. But above all, I'm bored. [Katherine has progressively gotten closer to the entrance, stumbling and grasping at the wall as she does so.] At least running from Klaus wasn't boring - so here's the deal: you get me out of here, you get the moonstone and I'll disappear from Mystic Falls forever." Katherine said as my siblings and I looked at each other then back at her as she turns and begins to walk away._

_"Let me know what you decide." She sighed while holding the moon stone up in the air briefly before stumbling back around the corner._

* * *

All of us stood around the island in Elena's kitchen, talking about what happened with Katherine.

"You don't believe her, do you?" She asked us.

"No, of course not. We just want the moonstone.

"According to Rose's friend Slater, there's a way to destroy the spell that Klaus wants to break." Stefan explained.

"No spell, no doppelgänger sacrifice. Ergo, you live." Damon said.

"How do you destroy it?" Elena asked.

"By re-" I began before my cellphone rang, I pulled it out and saw Marcel's name on the screen. "I'll be right back. Just fill her in."

I walked out of the room and onto the porch. I pressed the accept button and put it to my ear anxiously.

"Hey, Em." I heard him say from the other line. The anxiety grew in my stomach as I heard his voice.

"Hey, Marcel. What's wrong?"

"Nothing has to be wrong for me to call you."

"Marcel, you've called me twice now in the same month." I sighed into the phone. I heard him groan on the other end. "Seriously, what's up?"

"I need advice or something."

"There it is." I mused. "What is it? Another rogue witch?"

"No. One of my vampires told me something about the witches. They're up to something." His tone serious. "You're help kinda riled them up a bit since you left. They're up to something. I don't like it."

"Well, no one likes a witch with a plan against them."

"They seem as if they have something planned. I just don't know what it is yet. I'm torn between waiting and acting on it."

"Marcel, why don't you just have a vampire stationed there or just get a mole or something to find out."

"They'll suspect something is up. They're not dumb."

"I know. I just thought maybe it would be the most effective way without retaliation. If that doesn't work, maybe you have to send a message."

"What_?_ You know who that sounds like? I'm not like Klaus!" he said. I sighed knowing I hit a sore spot.

"Whoa what? I'm only trying to help. Remember, you're the one who called me."

I don't think you understand that these witches could have something powerful up their sleeves. I could die and once I die, this whole city will go to hell in a hand basket.

"Marcel, I-."

"Those witches rely on their ancestors, do you know how powerful a witch could be with multiple witches behind them? They could get to me, you and your family!"

"God! I know that! I'm trying to help the only way I can. Next time you need help maybe get that priest to help you." I huffed. " I gave you my advice. You didn't like it. That is the best I can do for you. Goodbye."

I ended the call and shoved it into my pocket before making my way back inside the house.

* * *

We decided to proceed with our plan with out Elena. I headed back to the boarding house to wait for my brothers. I opened up my bag that currently sat on my bed from me riffling through it this morning. I'm not planning to stay for long after Klaus is gone. My hand grazed against something sharp. I pulled my hand out to see a drop of blood on my index finger. Putting it to my mouth instinctively, I looked in the bag to see a picture. I pulled it out and frowned at it.

The picture was of the day that Marcel came back from the great war. A smiling Marcel stood beside me who was beaming with pride, with his uniform on and his hat on his hip and his other arm around my waist. Klaus stood on his other side with a smirk on his face and Elijah by his side and Rebekah stood by mine. I sighed as I sat the photo beside my bag and pulled out my necklace out of the bag. I felt tears begin to well up as I put it around my neck and walked to the mirror in the bathroom and stroked the oval silver pendent with the fleur-de-lis on it. My hand stopped, now wrapped around the pendent with a tight grip. I wanted to rip it off and throw it in the light fire downstairs and watch the fire melt it. Another part of me wanted to keep in on and be reminded of my time with the family in New Orleans.

_"Emily?" I heard my name being called. I sat in front of my vanity, putting on my pearl earrings. I turned my head as Nik walked in._

_"Yes? What's wrong?" I asked as he stood beside me with his hands in his pockets with a concerned look on his face. "Nik, Seriously. I have to get ready before Rebekah rips my head off for **not** being ready."_

_I shifted in my seat to face him, his blue eyes automatically looked into mine, making goosebumps on my arms. He sighed and pulled something out of his pocket._

_"I came to apologize for my actions. I shouldn't have acted that way towards you. You were only trying to defend my sister and Marcel." He mumbled. _

_"Nik, I'm calm now. I'm not upset anymore, I understood it was in the heat of the moment."_

_"I know, I just wanted to let you know that you are part of this family." He let the thing that he was toying with hand dangle from his hand showing it to me. It was a silver pendant with the Fluer-de-lis engraved on it with a silver chain. He nudged his chin toward me quickly. "May I?" _

_I gaped at him with wide eyes and stood smoothing my silk dress that pooled at my feet. It wasn't everyday that Klaus Mikealson would apologize.I turned away from him and lifted my dark curls up from my neck, feeling the flowy silk sleeves and their cuffs against my neck. Feeling his hands quickly touch my neck and held my arms to turn me around made a shiver go through my body. _

_"Nik you really di-"_

And just like that my thoughts were stopped with the front door hitting the frame. I quickly looked around me, still having my mind wrapped around the memory. I stopped to look in the mirror seeing my usual get up of dark skinny jeans, a blue v neck and my leather jacket. I chuckled ruefully. Almost living them for 7 years made me feel this way. I slowly let go of the necklace and made my way down the stair to see Rose and Elena talking in the parlor.

"It's a bad idea." Rose said to Elena who huffed.

"No, it's not. From what Stefan told me, your friend Slater obviously has more information about Klaus. You and Damon just gave up before you got it."

"Because somebody blew up a coffee shop with u in it." Rose retorted.

"There's more to learn. We just have to find a way to learn it."

"Why are you coming to me with this?"

" Because you owe me. One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have killed you for kidnapping me." Elena pointed her finger at Rose.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this. And their moonstone caper gives you a chance to sneak away."

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They're willing to risk everyone that I love and I'm not."

"They're just trying to protect you."

"Especially, from that stupid stunt you pulled with Katherine and the tomb." I said making my presence known.

"Why do you always do that?" Elena howled with her hand on her chest. I smirked with satisfaction.

"Because, I like making you're heart race. Back to the point. The only way you're getting information is if I go with you two. I'm not leaving you alone with her." I looked at Rose pointedly making her roll her eyes at me. "Stefan and I barely just made up and I can't have him getting murderous with me."

"Fine. Rose, how about we make a deal?" Elena looked between me and Rose. "How would you like to walk during the daylight?"

"Elena." I said, getting her to give me a look that told me to shut up.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help, if you're willing to make a deal."

* * *

Rose banged her fist on Slater's door. "Slater? Slater, it's Rose. Open up!" Briefly she stood there with her fist at the door and then turned back to us. "He's not home."

"No, we didn't come here just for nothing." Elena stated crossing her arms. I looked at Rose with a cocked eyebrow.

"She's stubborn. We could be here awhile." I said. Rose sighed and pushed the door open with her strength.

"After you." She held her arm out into the door way. "Slater?"

We follow into the apartment and separating in different Rose until she stops suddenly.

"I don't think he'll be much help." I heard her say in the back of the apartment.

Elena and I rush over to see Slater's body, making both Elena and I gasp.

I look around after gaining my composure and dragged Elena to a computer that had a bunch of papers scattered on the desk.

"Looks like whoever blew the coffee shop came back for Slater." I muttered as I began sifting through papers.

"Yeah, probably to stop him from helping people like us. The guy was a vampire almanac. Knowing too much information just bit him in the ass." Rose said as she began to shift the curtains open.

"What are you...?" Elena began.

"Tempered glass. U.V. rays can't penetrate. I used to come here and watch the day."

"Amazing story." I muttered as I threw the papers down. Elena gave me another look.

"I'm sorry about Slater." Elena said to Rose, who came up behind her.

"Any luck?" She asked Elena.

"Um... It's password protected." Elena said after setting a picture frame back down.

"No, this is fine. Let's go." Rose said before the sound of a doorknob rattling broke our attention away from the computer.

"Stay here." Rose said and came back a minute later with a girl behind her.

* * *

Rose sat with the girl whose name was Alice, apparently her and Slater were a thing and she was here when he was killed. Rose got up and walked into the kitchen where Elena and I were standing as she boiled a kettle.

"How is she?" Elena asked as she poured the water into some mugs with tea bags in them."

"She found him a few minutes before we did." Rose said, sitting on the island chair beside me.

"She looks like she's trying to get the oscar for best cry." I said squinting my eyes at Alice.

"She's overreacting. Big time." Rose nodded.

"Her boyfriend just died. There's no such thing as overreacting." Elena retorted.

"You're such a romantic." I quipped.

"Those tears are for her. She didn't care for Slater. She was only dating him long enough to see if he'd turn her." Rose explained, making Elena look back at Alice. She turned back around to grab the cup of tea and made her way over to give it to Alice.

Rose and I sat silently, letting the two talk until we heard our names pop up in the conversation. We both shoot Elena a look of disdain before Alice looked back at us.

"Will you show us the files then?" Elena asked, bringing Alice's attention back to Elena.

Quickly, Alice made her way to the computer and unlocked it.

"Someone's been here, the hard drive's been wiped clean." Alice stated to us.

"Yeah, who probably killed him." Rose stated.

"Lucky for you, Slater was paranoid. Everything is backed up on a remote server."

Rose takes Elena back a couple of steps away from Alice. I took this opportunity to look at the screen to see her back at a password screen.

"Ooh, try Kristen Stewart." I suggested.

"Kristen Stewart? Really?" Elena asked when she came back.

"Uh, yeah. She's gorgeous, Slater seems like the type of guy that would love her."

"And...Kristen Stewart. God,was he obvious." Alice said as a screen full of names popped up.

"These are all leads to vampires?" Elena asked as she put a hand on the desk to lean forward.

"Slater was obsessed, almost as much as me." Then, Alice turned to me with a weird of fascination on her face. "I just have one question, How i-."

"What about that one? Cody Webber. They exchanged dozens of emails about Elijah." Rose pointed out.

"I could call him." Alice offered.

Elena handed the phone to Alice."Tell him that we're trying to send a message to Klaus. The doppelgänger is alive and she's ready to surrender."

"What?!" Rose and I said simultaneously.

"Oh, my God, I knew I recognized you."

"Get him the message, please." Elena said and walked out of the room. I quickly followed after her and yanked her arm to face her towards me.

"What is going through that thick head of yours?" I snapped at her.

"I'm getting Klaus' attention." She snapped back. I took my hand back and ran it through my hair in frustration.

"God, Elena. If Klaus knows that you're alive, he'll find you and kill you." I said slowly. And then a light went off. "You want that to happen don't you?"

"It's either me or my family."

"Elena, if you die it's gonna kill my brothers. Let alone yours; Once Klaus gets what he wants he realizes it's just not enough. He won't stop until there's nothing left but bodies and blood." I stared at her with a pleading look until Alice came to us.

"Cody is on his way and he _really_ wants to meet you."

"Oh my god." I groaned walking back to Rose and looked at her. "I'm calling Damon."

I went out in the hallway away from Elena as she looked out the window, waiting on Slater's friend. I quickly dialed his number and put it to my ear.

"Uh, Hello?" Damon said quickly.

"Damon you need to come over now. Elena had this brilliant idea to make her self known for Klaus to find her and she's not listening at all and she needs to be stopped and you're the only one that she'll listen to."

"Slow down."

"She convinced Rose to take her to Slater's to somehow get Klaus' attention. Please don't be mad."

"Don't move." He growled into the phone.

* * *

I opened the door for Damon when I heard him coming up the stairs. He walked past me shooting a glare towards me. Elena strolled out of the kitchen with a glass of water and turns to Alice, noticing her staring at Damon in awe.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked Elena.

"What are _you _doing here?" She asked back and then turns to glare at Rose who just walked into the room. "You called him?"

"I did." I confessed stepping forward."Elena, what you're doing is insane. I told you I was gonna protect you. This is protecting, since you're so stubborn." I threw my hands up in the air in irritation.

"Damon Salvatore!" Alice squealed.

"Get rid of her." He said to Rose. She took Alice's arm and dragged her out of the room.

"We're leaving."

"No."

"I said we're leaving." Damon said standing his ground.

"I'm not going with you."

"You don't get to make the decisions anymore."

"When have I ever made a decision? You and Stefan do that for me. Now this, this is my decision."

"Who's gonna save your life while you're out making decisions?"

"You're not listening to me, Damon. I don't want to be saved. Not if it means that Klaus is gonna kill every single person that I love."

"Get your ass out the door before I throw you over my shoulder and carry you out myself." Damon grabbed her arm, making her struggle against his tight grip.

"No!" Elena yelled before throwing her fist towards my brother's face. His hand grabbed her fist and used it to pull her closer towards him.

"Don't ever do that again." He said slowly before releasing her fist and walking away. Elena whirled around to face me with anger growing on her face. Her usual tan face was now red with anger.

"I can't believe that you called him." She said brushing past me, making sure she knocked my shoulder on the way. I took a deep breath to calm my anger that began to bubble.

"I only did it because you're gonna get yourself killed." I said before turning to face her. "Besides, I don't think Rose was gonna help you when you had Klaus knocking on the door. And if he did, it would just be me against him. So, I made the smart choice to call Damon to help get your stubborn ass out the door before he does come."

"Time to go. Alice is soundly sleeping and won't remember a moment of this horribly stupid day." Damon said walking between Elena and I's squabble. Just then the front doors burst open, hitting the wall with three men walking in.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." One of them declared.

"Over my dead body." I bit out. I stepped closer beside Damon as if to make a wall in front of Elena. I may be mad at her but I have to admit she was growing on me.

"Thank you for coming." Elena said trying to push between us before Damon pushed her back behind him.

"I will break your arm." I heard him whisper to her and then turned to face the trio at the door. "There's nothing here for you."

Before the man could say anything else the one in the back dropped dead on the floor. The last two turn to look back to the source. Rose gasped at fled, leaving us to look at Elijah in astonishment.

"Elijah?" I asked, feeling my heart drop to my stomach. He looked at me for a second before Damon spoke.

"I killed you. You were dead." Damon said surprised.

"For centuries now." Elijah muttered before looking back at the men. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The man spoke.

"Oh, great. Now we're playing guess who." I muttered, earning an elbow from Damon, making me shoot him a dirty look in return.

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelgänger. I don't know how she exists, but she does. Klaus will want to see her."

"Does anyone else know that you're here?" Elijah asked.

"No."

"Well, then, you have been incredibly helpful." Elijah said before speeding behind them and plunging his hands into their backs, ripping their hearts out. Their bodies dropped with a thud, showing Elijah holding their hearts in a somewhat messiah pose before letting them drop. Damon tenses up beside me and takes a step forward before looking at me for a second and then sped out of the apartment.

"What just happened?" I said for everyone in the room.

* * *

I walked down the last step of tomb brushing past an irritated Damon. "How did this happen?" I asked over my shoulder.

"Why don't you ask the devil herself." He grunted, before leaving the tomb.

I came to the opening to see a sulking brother of mine. Stefan looked up at me then at the ground. "If you came to yell at me I deserve it."

"I'm not gonna yell at you."

"And why not? I thought we had an almost century long argument." He said finally, I stiffened and then groaned. If he wanted to fight then we will.

"Listen, I already fought with two people I care about today, I don't want to make it a third." I said stepping closer while crossing my arms.

"Why? So you can bottle it up just like Damon did?"

"Stefan we-"

"No, I want to clear the air, I'm tired of whatever this is. I want my sister back."

"Well, I'm here." I bit.

"No, _my _sister. my sister that would confide in me, the one that was my best friend."

"Stefan, enough. If you want me to help protect Elena, then I will. You don't have to do whatever you're trying to do. I'm over it." I said. Was I though? Stefan played a hand in ruining my life. He was right, whatever this is has been strung out too long. I was tired of feeling hurt over that. Elena helped remind me with her impulsive actions that I had a choice in everything. I didn't need to hold this grudge anymore, it wasn't helping anyone and if I was to kill Klaus, I need to be on top of my game emotionally and physically. But, I still felt the bitterness clawing in my chest. "I forgive you. Elena helped remind me today that I'm not like Damon. I can forgive easier than he can. But, I will make sure that Elena is safe."

"Thank you." Stefan breathed out in relief.

"No problem, don't let the she devil get to you." I said before walking out, feeling like a fool.


	8. By the moonlight

"How did Stefan handle the care package?" I asked Damon as he came into the house. I slipped my jacket on and fixed my dark curls from under the collar. He just grunted and poured a drink from the cart. Salvatore men can be so stubborn.

"Well?" I asked as I followed behind him into the living room. He crashed on the couch and glared at me.

"What?"

"I just want to speed up the process of this and just get him out." He took a swig of his drink and made a face. "Oh, and I kind of put Elena on house arrest."

"What does that mean?" I crossed my arms across my chest and narrowed my eyes at him.

"I had bonnie put a barrier on the house so she can't try get herself killed like she did the other day with you and Rose."

"I only thought she was getting information and I didn't know she was going to serve her head on a silver platter for Klaus." I defended. He rolled his eyes at me and finished his drink.

"Anyways, I have a favor to ask." Damon stood and poured another drink. "I need someone to watch Elena and make sure she doesn't do something stupid. I know jeremy might be there but as you know she can be sneaky."

"Damon,I'm not a baby sitter." He rolled his eyes at my comment.

"Clearly, not a good one. Anyways, what do you say?"

"If I say yes will you shut up with the bad babysitter comments?" I glared at him.

"Sure, but, it's so fun to mess with you." I plucked a pillow from the end of the couch and launched it at his head and hitting him square in the forehead, making some of his drink splatter. A bit. "Hey! Watch the drink!"

"Whatever, when I call for you for a shift change, you better come!" I hollered as I walked out the door to the Gilbert house. I knocked on the door to have the youngest Gilbert answer the door.

"Hey, Jeremy." I said as I walked past him. In the last couple of months that I've been here, I started to grow closer with some of the people here in this town. I only came to town to use the moonstone to lure Klaus out of hiding with Katherine, I didn't intend to grow close with anyone. I had to admit it but, it was true. I walked in to see Elena stewing on the couch. She was watching something uninteresting on the Tv. Knowing that I was going to be here awhile, I decided to sit next to her. That's how we spent the majority of the day, just watching Tv and talking about what to do or should do. When it was late afternoon, Damon came strolling in with his smug face and traded places with me while I picked up lunch from the grill. I stopped him in the entry way before he could set another foot inside.

"Damon, don't tease her. I think I finally got her to stop sulking on the couch." I said, pointing a finger in his face. He put both of his hands up as if surrendering.

"Okay,mom. Just go get her some lunch." He said walking around me.

"I mean it,Damon!" I called after him before leaving.

I walked into the grill and order our food from some waitress. When I felt someone bump past me. I turned my head ready to yell at them when I saw it was Tyler, who gave me a slight wave to say sorry,with a worried look on his face, before heading to a table with Caroline sitting at. I quickly turned my head away and grab a spare menu that laid on the host stand to not give myself away to the pair.

"_Hey. What's wrong." _I heard Caroline ask.

"_This girl Mason knows stopped by the house. She said he never made it back to Florida. My mom is freaking out and she was on the phone with your mom when I left." _Great another werewolf. "_We should get going."_

"_Yeah." _Caroline said as I hear her scoot out of her seat and grab her bag. Tyler began leading them out when Caroline makes I contact and we share a knowing look before she turns to look at Alaric also. Once they walk out, I head on over to Alaric. Who is already on the phone.

"So, another werewolf?" I sighed as I sat in front of him as he pocketed his phone.

"Looks like it, Damon's on his way."

"To what? Piss off a werewolf?" I asked him. "Because, that's what he's going to do."

More than couple of minutes later Damon strolled in.

"Hello, baby sister. Ric." Damon greeted as he slid into the seat next to Ric.

"Uh, aren't you supposed to be with Elena right now?" I asked as I looked for the waitress with my order.

"I decided to take a break, 'cause Ric here told me about Mason's little friend."

"Who wouldn't be here, if you didn't snap and kill him. God, where is that waitress when I need her?" I moaned as I turned towards them to see them looking at something behind me. "Let me guess, the wolf is here now?"

"Mmm, Mason's mystery woman."

"Where is Mason anyway?" Ric asked. I looked at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"You really want to know?"

"Just curious." He shrugged.

"He's decomposing in his truck." Damon said, making me pull a disgusted look at him.

"Do you think she's a werewolf?" Ric asked us.

"She has to be. Werewolves tend to flock together, right?" I said to him.

"Well, I hope not, being that it's a full moon,but we should find out." He said before the waitress came by with my brown sack of food.

"Finally." I grabbed the bag and stood up to point a finger at Ric. "I have to get back to Elena, Ric, don't let him do anything stupid."

"I'll try." Ric said with a smirk towards Damon.

"Seriously, Damon, nothing stupid. I definitely don't want to come home to see your corpse bleeding out on our floor." I moved my finger to him before leafing through a wad of bills to leave as a tip before leaving.

I walked into the Gilbert house to see Jenna going through a million boxes on the floor by the open closet door. "Oh, hey Jenna, I'm here with lunch for Elena and me." I said with a smile as I held the brown bag up in the air.

"Hey, Emily! Can you grab Elena." She said to me before going into another box.

"Elena, Food!" I called up the stairs just a second before she came down the stars "Wow that was fast."

"I heard your car." She explained before stepping in the hall and spotting Jenna on the ground. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Perfect timing." Jenna said, handing her a box.

"What is this stuff, Jenna?" I asked her.

"It's Miranda's files from the Historical Society. I got roped into helping Mrs. Lockwood and by roped, I mean very excited to participate." She explained as she closed the door behind her to show Elijah. Elena gasped silently beside me.

"Hey, I'm Elijah." He said in an american accent.

"Elijah's in town doing research on Mystic falls." Jenna said before Elijah got closer to us and took Elena's hand to shake and then moved onto mine. I gripped his tightly before narrowing my eyes at him as if warning him and then let go.

"It's a pleasure."

"So, you're welcome to stay here and rummage through this stuff or Elena and I could help you load it into your car."

"Or I could pick it up tommorow." Elijah said looking back at Jenna.

"Also a good plan."

"Thank you so much for inviting me into your home, Jenna; and Elena." He turned to look back at Elena and I. "I hope to see you again sometime soon."

Elijah walks around us and out the door. Elena looks at me and then drags me up the stairs to Jeremy's room.

"Elena, what are you doing we have to leave and go to the boarding house."

"I have to warn Jeremy first." She said before banging on his door. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. Elijah stood in the corner and put his finger to his lips. How did he get past me without hearing him? Jeremy opened the door and slid a headphone side off of his ear and looked at me and Elena.

"What is it?"

"Jenna was just asking me to get you to help her with the boxes." Elena lied.

"Okay…" Jeremy said before sliding out of his room,past us and downstairs without seeing Elijah. I snatch his hand off of her wrist and glare at him, which he matched back.

"You have some nerve showing up here." I growled at him as he yanked his hand back and looked at me with annoyance and turned his gaze to Elena.

"Let's go someplace more private." He said looking at the doors down the hall.

"Fine, Emily comes with me."

"I see no problem with that."

We quickly moved into Elena's room, I quickly closed the door behind us and moved in front of beside Elena.

"What do you want?" Elena growled at him.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat. Forgive me for the intrusion but, I mean no harm to your family.:

"Why did you kill those vampires when they tried to take me?" She asked slowly.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals, but those that fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelgänger exists, there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?" I asked crossing my arms like a stubborn child.

"Let's just say my goal isn't to break the curse."

"So, what is your goal?" Elena asked.

"Klaus's obsession has made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah looked back to me for a split second then back to her.

"Like you?" She asked.

"Not anymore."

"You don't know where he is, do you?" I asked with a smirk.

"So you're trying to draw him out." Elena finished for me.

'Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get killed." Elijah said.

"Finally, a good idea. But, I'm pretty sure I said that to her before." I mused as they ignored my comment.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked.

"If I wasn't being truthful, all your family and her would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now. Instead, I'm here and I'm prepared to offer you a deal."

That comment struck a chord with me. I knew we used to be somewhat close but I don't think I could imagine him ever killing me.

"What kind of deal?" Elena asked.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, live your life, stop fighting and then, when the time is right, you and I shall draw out Klaus together and I shall make sure your friends remain unharmed."

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him." Elijah finally said.

"Just like that? You're gonna kill you're own brother?" I looked at him distrustingly.

"Yes. I'm a man of my word. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" Elena asked.

"I notice you have a friend; Bonnie, is it? She seems to possess the gift of magic. I have friends with similar gifts."

"You know witches." Elena said slowly.

"Together, we can protect everybody that matters to you. So, do we have a deal?"

"I need you to do one more thing for me."

"We're negotiating now?" Elijah smirked at Elena. The thing that Elena was asking for was to get Stefan out of the tomb. After about five minutes of discussing it, Elijah left to do what I assumed was to get Stefan out of the tomb. With my job done for the day I decided to head back home to get some rest from this crazy day. I pulled up to the house and jumped out; Most of the lights were on and it seemed quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me. I whirled around to see Elijah standing behind me just at the back end of my jeep. Shutting, my door I walked closer to him

"So,how is it that I notice you now, but when I shouldn't be on my guard I do." I scoffed pulling my jacket closer around me.

"I've been a vampire for a long time. I've learned to be quiet and not alert others to my presence when I want to." He said, fixing his cuffs on his dress shirt. "Besides, I figured you would want to know that your brother is out of the tomb away from Katerina."

"Oh good, you can go now. Thanks." I turned to leave when he spoke again.

"Emilia, I also came here to say sorry." He said, making me turn back to face him again.

"Sorry? For what?" I asked.

"For my family leaving you like that. We were afraid of Mikael getting to us." He explained with a serious look in his eyes.

"Well, while you and your siblings were running, Mikael got to me and Marcel!" I cried out. I felt my face getting hot with embarrassment from my outburst and anger. "Marcel and I were part of the family. But once _Mikael _comes we're chopped liver. How do you guys do that? Just leave people that care about you behind,once your lives are on the line? Does it come with age or is it just a family thing?"

Elijah just stood there watching me as my chest heaved up and down from my burst of anger. His mouth just opened and then closed for a minute, maybe trying to find the right words or to process what I just said and then he stopped and took another step closer.

"Regardless, I am sorry that we left you. I understand that you may not forgive me or my siblings but that is how I feel." Elijah said sincerely. I stared at him as I felt tears begin to prick at my eyes.

"Look, we don't have to be friends or anything. We can just work together to kill Klaus. Okay?" I growled.

"Okay." He said after a pregnant pause. With that I quickly turned around. Not caring if he was still there or not and made my way inside to see Rose wearing a bathrobe and sitting next to Damon on one of the couches staring at something on Rose's shoulder until the door thudded behind me, making them look up at me in alarm.

"Emily, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Damon asked me with wide confused eyes. When he said that I suddenly felt the tear marks on my face. I wiped the tears away quickly and then looked back at him.

"Nothing, why are you staring at Rose's shoulder?" I asked trying to take the attention off of me. Him and Rose looked at each other quickly and then Damon looked back at me.

"Werewolf bite." He said quietly. "Turns out Mason's friend was a werewolf and I pissed her off."

"Oh." Is all I said, feeling too tired to start an argument before leaving them alone to go to my room.

To say that it was a stressful night would be an understatement. I tossed and turned all night long with hazy dreams and thoughts, with a mix of Damon's footsteps going up and down the stairs. Once I saw the sun peak out, I decided I needed to clear my head and get out of this stuffy house and get some food in me. Throwing on a dark blue sundress with a jean jacket and some wedges, I made my way to the grill. Once there I ran into Jules. Anger bubbled inside of me as I saw her turn the corner. The thought of food now disappeared. She had it out for Damon but instead she bit Rose. If Rose wasn't there Damon would be the one with the bite. No one messed with my family. That's one thing I learned from the Mikaelson's.

I sped over to where she was and pinned her against the brick wall by her throat; Her nails instantly clawed at my hand as I cut off her air supply.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase. You made a big mistake messing with my family. You're so lucky that you got people looking out for you right now. Otherwise I would rip your tongue straight past those pretty teeth of yours that made a hole in my friend's shoulder." I sneered into her face. Her eyes widened at me and clawed harder at my hand for a minute until I loosened my grip. "Next time you even think about touching my family, I'm gonna send your head back to whatever hellhole you climbed out of."

"You have a lot of talk for someone who's apparently gonna have a rabid vampire on their hands any day now." She bit back at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"People tend to leave the best part out. Once a werewolf bites a vampire, the vampire goes crazy with bloodlust, it's practically going to eat her brain away until she's nothing but a husk of what she was." She said, yanking my now loose hand off of her neck."Plus, I think you should be careful making threats. Because, the next full moon, you may be on my list." She said before waltzing away, leaving me stunned. Shit. If she's right, I need to go check on Rose and make sure she can't leave the house. In about a minute flat I was in my car on my way back home.

"Rose?" I called from the entryway. I was met with a noise of struggling and then sobbing. I bolted towards the sound that came from my twin's room. The view shocked me as I saw a sickly Rose beginning to sit on side of the bed that wasn't covered by the blood splotch.

"Elena? What happened?" I asked as I took her place of pulling the clean cover over her form. Elena motions us to move out of the room.

"She's delusional. Before you came in she didn't know where she was for a minute." She crossed her arms over chest with a sigh.

"That's exactly why I came here. I may have let the anger get the best of me and Jules told me that Rose is going to lose it." I said as she followed me down the hall to a linen closet in one of the empty bedrooms. I threw the sheets in my arms and slammed the door shut. " Where's Stefan? Isn't he usually hovering around you at this time of day?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been answering my texts."

"I'll take these to Rose and you try calling Damon, alright? If anything, and I mean anything happens, leave this house." I told her before leaving her in the hall to go to meet Rose. I quickly walked into the room and silently shut the door behind me.

"Rose, I brought you some fresh sheets." I say as I look around the room for her. "Shit."

I ran out of the bathroom towards the main entryway, until I heard screaming coming from the living room. I hurry towards it to see Elena getting up and Rose writhing on the floor with her head on the wall.

"Elena, leave!" I screamed at her before making my way towards Rose. I crouched down in front of Rose and touched her face before she began to scream even harder.

"I'm sorry, please!" She sobbed into hands. " Please, don't tell Klaus where I'm at! He'll kill me!"

"Rose, I'm not here to hurt you." I soothed before her blood shot eyes snapped up at the sound of the front

door opening and then at me and threw me across the room. I quickly got up and threw Rose against the wall as Elena ran past us and upstairs. Rose struggled with me against the wall and snapped my wrist, making me loosen my grip on her. She pounced on me, making me fall off the little step and on the hard floor and grabbed my head from both sides and swiftly broke my neck. Leaving me in the dark.

I opened my eyes and gasp harshly and grabbed my neck. Elena sat and the end of the couch with a shocked face.

"What happened?" I asked with a gravely voice.

"Rose died." She said suddenly. "Damon had to stake her."

"He what?" I snapped. "Oh, god. He hasn't to be torn up about this."

"Elena? I thought you left?" Damon asked, walking into the room.

"I'll leave you two." I said before lightly touching my hand on Damon's shoulder in condolence. I definitely needed a shower after this.


	9. Daddy Issues

I threw on a pair of jeans and band tee and made my way towards the kitchen to get something to eat, when Stefan walked out and almost bumped into me.

"Caroline just texted me. Let's go."

"Sure, why not. I apparently have nothing planned for today." I shrugged as I followed him to his car.

* * *

Luckily, I was able to be invited before hand because of her mom inviting me in when I dropped off her daylight ring,clearly telling her mother some excuse to why I was giving her daughter random jewelry. The inside of her house was exactly how I would picture it. Everything neat and tidy, with a stray blanket thrown over the couch to give the living room some color.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked her as he shut the door behind us after Caroline invited me in.

"Tyler knows about you two and Damon. He knows that Damon killed Mason. I didn't say a word." She said quickly.

"It's that woman, Jules. She had a run-in with Damon." Stefan explained to her.

"She also killed Rose." I butted in. I moved closer to Caroline to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Tyler was so upset. The look on his face, he was so betrayed." Caroline moaned as she put a hand on her forehead.

"Wow, this is bad."

"You're not gonna tell Damon, are you?"

"No! He already wants to kill him. He thinks all werewolves should die, and he's not wrong to think that, Caroline. I mean, what if Tyler tries to retaliate? He has every right to. He could get himself killed."

"Well, we're not gonna let that happen." I reassured her as I put an arm around her.

"We have to get to him and reason with him before he does something stupid. You have to talk to him. Just try to explain, you know? You always know the right things to say, okay? He and I...we're friends."

"Alright. Then, I'll stay with you Caroline." I said to her and then turned to my brother. "Stefan, meet back up with us once everything is done?"

"I'm not a baby vampire anymore!" She whined.

"You realize we're talking about werewolves, right?" I said slowly. "Strength in numbers."

"Alright, fine. Let's go to the lighting and then we can get some food." She planned as Stefan nodded at me in agreement and left quietly. "Oh, but you're definitely not going in that."

She pointed a finger at my outfit and eyed it. I gave her a look for a minute and then sighed. Now, I wasn't so sure that I liked that she calmed down.

I slipped them on and grumbled as I looked in the mirror. She gave me a short black dress with small grey polka dots all over with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom stopped at the top of my knees. I lightly pulled the dress down a bit, but it was hard because of how tight it was around my bust and thighs. I knew Caroline had smaller breasts than me and was slimmer than me but not that small. I was maybe a C but I didn't think it was that much bigger and my hips had curve but not too much. I sighed as I put the thick black tights and brown calf length boots on. I went back to Caroline's room to see her sitting on her bed playing on her phone.

"Caroline, I think this is too tight." I pointed out to her. She shook her head and smirked.

"It's fine. You always hide behind that leather jacket of yours. Speaking of jackets." She threw a thick black cardigan at me.

"Caroline. I'm serious." I said trying to get her attention as we walked out the door.

"You'll be fine." She said climbing into her car. "Besides, you look cute and who knows what might happen.

"Caroline, just drive." I groaned as she smirked at my displeasure of her comments.

I shifted in my seat as I saw Damon talking to some blonde guy. Caroline paused putting her wallet back in her bag and followed my eyes behind her.

"Who is Damon talking to?" I asked her. She turned around and sighed and zipped her purse up.

"It's crazy, but that's Elena's dad -well, bio dad,John; her mom and dad adopted her from her bio mom."

"Yeah, sadly I've had the pleasure of meeting Isobel." I scowled before popping my last fry in my mouth.

"Really?" Caroline asked while we made it out of the restaurant before we were dragged into whatever argument was going on between Damon and John. The cold beginning of autumn hit my pale arms as we strode over to the car.

"Hey! Hey!" I heard someone yell behind us just as soon as we almost reached Caroline's car. We both turned to see Matt walking towards us. I turned to see Caroline looking flushed with something else on her face. Shame?

"Hey." She slowly said.

"I haven't seen you." He stated, staring at her.

"Um, I actually forgot something in the restaurant." I told her. "I'll be right back."

It wasn't like I was lying I forgot the cardigan she gave me on the back of my seat. I knew I had to be quick; Just in case any werewolves showed up. I quickly walked to the front of the grill to open the door when a hand shot out in front of me. I turned my head to come face to face with a guy around Mason's age. He wore a smile that seemed to stretch a little to thin.

"Thank you?" I said cautiously; feeling uncertain towards the stranger that seemed to be staring too long. He pulled the door open slightly as I turned my head back around to walk into the grill as fast as my legs could go while looking normal. Before I could do that I felt a sharp pain on the side of my neck.

"My pleasure." I heard him say with his voice full of venom, while I felt my body grow heavy.

"What did you do to her?" I heard Caroline say as I felt a slight moment of clarity hit me.

"If I were you, I would worry about myself sweet have a long night ahead of you." I heard him say until I felt myself slipping away again. I didn't want to leave Caroline alone with that weirdo. I was trying to push past all of the numbness that my body was feeling and at least have a moment where I can help her. Instead, with each try it would make my body feel heavier.

After a while, I heard screaming break through my vervain haze. I didn't realize until a sharp pain shot through me, that I knew it was mine. I slowly open my eyes to see that we were in some sort of cage with the man that drugged me sitting right on the outside of it.

"Well, look who's awake." The man sneered at me as he sat the gun on the floor by his boot. "I may have over killed on you're dosage. But, better safe than sorry. I'm sure you know: older the vampire, stronger they are." I narrowed my eyes at him as he smirked at me. I turned my head to see Caroline weeping silently beside me. I shouldn't have left her alone. Why did I think that was okay. I could have came back later to get the stupid cardigan.

"You're so lucky that I'm all drugged up right now." I grunted as I stood and put my hands on the bars in front of me. Suddenly, the door rips open just long enough for me to see Jules thrust a phone forward towards the man.

"He needs proof." Jules demanded. The man picked the gun up and shot Caroline in her shoulder and me in my leg,making me fall back and hit my head. Caroline groaned beside me as she nursed her wound with her hand. I glared at Jules while putting my hand on my wound before digging the bullet out, She smirked and then left with the door hitting the frame hard.

"Why are you doing this?" Caroline cried out at him.

"You're a vampire. Why not?" He said before shooting her in the neck with a dart.

"Oh, that's just nasty." He remarked as I shoved my fingers in my wound. Only for him to replace it with another one in my right arm.

"You are such a dick. As soon as I get out of here I am going to shove that gun so fa-." I hissed out at him, just as he shot me in the head.

I woke up, feeling warm and comfortable. I peeled my eyes open to see that I was in my room in the boarding house. I turned my head to the door creaking open to see Damon walking in.

"Well, looks who's up." He said with his signature smirk. I sat up in bed and noticed I was still in blood stained clothes. I looked back at the sheets and groaned at the stains.

"Someone couldn't at least changed my clothes for me?" I bit out as I picked a a lock of hair off of my shoulder to see dried blood all over it. "I'm taking a shower, you can tell me what I missed through the door."

Damon took a deep breath and took a seat by my door. I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out my usual tight dark jeans, dark green knit sweater and headed towards the bathroom to take a scolding hot shower. After turning the shower on I jumped in and started to listen to Damon who was suspiciously quiet till now.

"John came to me the other night, and gave me a knife and some white oak ash. Apparently, that's what can kill an Original. Stefan and Elena went on some couples retreat to her family's cabin, and while there Elena used the knife after Alaric and I tried and failed." He bit out the last part bitterly, making drop a bottle of shampoo.

"You did what? That's practically suicide!" I said over the water.

"I know." He groaned. "But, it's fine. If the knife is in him then he'll stay like that. Oh and here's the real kicker."

"What is it?" I shut the water off and quickly got dressed. I grabbed my brush and began to comb my wet curls.

"Katherine's out of the tomb. When Elijah got knifed, his compulsion wore off and she says she's on our side."

"Might as well plan our funeral's now; She's gonna betray us the first chance she gets. I Can't believe I missed this much." I walked out and put my heeled boots on.

"Must be because Jules' buddy gave you so much vervain and then a head shot to the head. You're body was putting itself into overdrive just to heal it. You must have pissed him off."

"Ha. I only channeled my big brother's attitude." I said going to touch my necklace when my hand just touched the fabric of my sweater. "W-where's my necklace?"

"Here." He pulled the golden necklace out of his pocket and put it in my hand. "Elijah had it in his coat pocket."

I chuckled bitterly at his comment as I clasped the necklace. Sure, I guess I was attached to this necklace. I honestly couldn't tell why. Just something in my kept me from throwing it out. There would be times before I came to Mystic Falls where I would wake up from a nightmare about the fire and just see it sitting on my bedside or my dresser and then find myself holding it in my hand over the trash can. I could never have the nerve to do it somehow. Now, I look at it I see the end of my goal to killing Klaus. I touched it and smiled softly.

"I didn't know it fell off." I said as I followed him out to the living room,to go through the Gilbert diaries.

He was half way into his first book and I was just beginning a new one when I looked up to see Elena came around a corner and paused to button her coat.

"Good morning." She said before Damon looked at her and then pinned her to the wall by her throat.

"Damon, what's wrong with you?" I asked as I leaped off of the couch and stood beside him full of worry for Elena.

"I told you to leave. What are you doing here?" He snarled at her.

"What's you're problem?" Elena gasped as she struggled in his grasp.

"You're wearing her clothes. Like that's gonna work." He scoffed. I looked between him and her.

"You think I'm Katherine? Why would you think that? Katherine's in the tomb! Isn't she?" She asked him with frantic eyes. I had enough and yanked him away from her. Only for Stefan to come downstairs.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan growled at Damon.

"I don't know. You tell me. Is Katherine in the tomb or not?" With that, Stefan sped upstairs. The three of us raced upstairs to see Stefan holding the doppelgänger by her throat on his bedroom wall.

"Stop it, Katherine!" He snarled at her.

"Stop what? It's getting really easy being you." Katherine said beside me with a smirk on her tan face as the two swiveled their heads towards her. Stefan let go of Elena.

"You're insufferable." I groaned as I went to stand next to Elena.

"What is she doing here?" She growled towards Katherine.

"When we killed Elijah, it released her from his compulsion and the tomb." I said as I stared down Katherine with a hateful glare, which she gladly matched with a proud smirk.

"How's that possible?" Stefan asked.

"He's an Original. They all have sorts of special skills." She said curtly.

"I don't want you here. Get out of here." Elena said.

"You need me. You all need me." Katherine scoffed.

"Like hell we do." Stefan scoffed at her.

"I think I have it covered on Original knowledge." I said, Her brown eyes darted to me and rolled her eyes.

"You think because you spent several years with them, that means that you know everything about them. You don't." She said. I gaped at her. "That's right, I know all about you're little friendship with that family. I kept tabs on them. You even know yourself that they didn't tell you everything. Don't deny it, even though you were close to them you want Klaus dead. We all do. I'm the only way to get what you want."

"I don't need you're help. I don't want it." Elena spoke up.

"That's incredibly stupid of you. Do you know where Klaus is? When he's coming?" Katherine scoffed at her.

"If you know something, spit it out or leave." Damon growled at her.

"Fine. Then I'll just go to the grill...Maybe Jenna is free for a bite." She said as she stared down at Elena.

* * *

A couple of hours later Damon and I were sitting in the living room, both of us engrossed in the journals, When Katherine waltz in sits on the arm of Damon's couch.

"What you up to?" Katherine asked as she tried to peek at the journal, only for Damon to turn it away from her.

"None of your business."

"We're pouting now? Are those the Gilbert journals?"She asked. "How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me what you're up to?"

"Can you tell me where a bunch of witches were massacred in this town a couple centuries ago?" He asked her, not even looking up from his journal.

"No." She admitted as she crossed her arms.

"Then you can't help." Damon said just before she tried to snatch the journal out of his hands, to only get her hand slapped by him. She then hit his arm, making Damon push her in a chair beside the couch and stood above her.

"If it's any consolation, I'm glad you're not dead." She said before getting up. I gave up trying to read and sat the journal beside me with it still open and looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, did I miss something?" I asked only for Katherine to look at me and roll her eyes.

"Clueless as ever. Anyways, Emily Bennett told me about the massacre. It was a big deal in witch folklore. When a witch dies violently, they release a mystical energy marking the place of their death with power."

"Elijah wanted to know the site of the massacre."

"What was he going to do when he found it?"

" I don't know. What did papa witch and baby witch have to say?" Damon asked as Stefan walked through the front door.

"Isn't she gone or dead yet?" Stefan groaned.

"Unfortunately, she's still alive and here." I sighed.

"For the last time, I'm here to help. Can we skip the secrets, hmm?" Katherine groaned.

"Elijah had no weapon to kill Klaus but he believed that if a witch could channel enough power...They wouldn't need one." Stefan told us.

"Like the power you get from a spot marked with a hundred dead witches?"

"And all we need to do is find it." I added before we went back to the journals.

* * *

"Can I help you?" I heard Damon ask Katherine.

"I'm bored." Katherine announced as she looked over Damon's shoulder to see what he was reading. "'Emily Bennett was taken by the Council today. They kidnapped her from her home and took her to the same location her ancestors were burned a hundred years ago.' So Emily died on the site of the massacre, too. Does it say where?"

"Nope." Damon said as she tried to take the journal from him. "You know this whole friendly, cooperative thing? I don't buy it."

"I have no reason to lie to you guys, Damon."

"Lie."

"A big fat lie." I added as I flipped a page.

"I'm hungry." Katherine whined.

"You're the unwanted house guest. Go feed yourself." Damon waved her off.

"Katherine, I'll go with you I'm getting hungry too." I said, getting up to follow her.

"Good idea, make friends with the enemy. Oh! keep an eye on her." Damon muttered. I smacked him in the back of the head as I passed him. "Ow!"

"Thanks." She said as we went down the stairs.

"I didn't do it for you, he was being annoying." I said as we turned the corner at the freezer. I opened the freezer door and picked one up and handed it to her and then froze as I was just about to get another one, when I felt something wasn't right. "Do you feel that?"

"Like someone's talking bad about you? All the time?" She sighed. I brushed off her comment and put the door down.

"No, like something's not right." I said as I went to the room where Elijah was at. His skin was grey and dark veins that seemed to cover his face and hands. His clothes looked tattered and burnt. Katherine plopped the blood bag on the freezer and stood beside me.

"Maybe it's nothing. Let's just get our blood bags and go back to reading." She said just before she ran into the room and slammed the knife back into Elijah. A couple of seconds passed and she let go off the knife and sat back on heels and looked around the room. Suddenly, the wooden exploded, letting a sharp piece of wood lodge itself into Katherine's stomach.

"Damon!" I yelled as I ran to Katherine and took out the wood. A second later Damon appeared in the doorway and looked at me and Katherine on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked us, Katherine pointed at the knife in Elijah's chest as it began to be pulled out by some force. Damon took the flame thrower by the door and began to shoot the flames around Elijah and the Dagger. Stefan came running in and stopped in the doorway behind Damon.

"What are you doing?!" Stefan yelled over the flames.

"Some kind of crazy ass psychic attack! Get over there and do something about it!" Damon yelled back. With that, Stefan sped out of the house. A minute later Damon, stopped with the flame thrower. We waited a minute or two with silence filling the room as we stared at the still knife in Elijah's chest.

"Do you think it worked?" I asked them. Damon sat the flamethrower down and nodded.

"I think so."

"I'm going back upstairs." Katherine said before leaving us. Damon began to turn but then looked at me.

"You comin'?"

"I'll be there in a minute. I'm gonna clean up down here first." I said,deciding I needed a break from reading,as I began picking up the shards of wood from the chair.

I finally got all of the pieces picked up when I heard Katherine yell at Damon. They seemed to be arguing again about something. I smirked at that and then I heard my phone beep. I pulled it out to see a text from Stefan to go to the Elena's. I put the bag full of broken wood beside the freezer and ran upstairs to see Damon pocketing his phone. I headed to the door and shrugged my jacket on the same time Damon did.

"Where are you two going?" Katherine asked as she sat the empty blood bag on the end table and walked to us.

"Luka Martin's dead. His father is going after Elena." Damon said and looked at me as if to tell me we needed to go now.

"I'm coming with you." Katherine declared.

"No. You're staying here." I said to her. She crossed her arms and looked at us like a stubborn child.

"We don't need your help and don't want it." Damon growled.

"I know what we can do, Damon. You have to let me do it" Katherine attempted to persuade.

* * *

Damon decided to stay with Elena, while Stefan,Katherine, and I went inside the house. The plan was for Katherine to pose as Elena; Knowing that Jonas would come inside her house.

"Thank god." Bonnie said to 'Elena'.

"It's not over yet." Katherine said.

"What's going on?" Jeremy asked her.

"He'll explain." Katherine said before going upstairs.

"When did you guys get home?" Stefan asked Bonnie and Jeremy.

"A few minutes ago." Bonnie stated.

"Did you check the house?"

"Why would we check the house?"Jeremy asked just before we heard a thud upstairs.

"That's why." I said before speeding upstairs. Katherine stood over Jonas' body with her hand on the counter and began to lick her lips, until Bonnie and Stefan showed up behind me.

"You're welcome." Katherine said blatantly. Bonnie walked closer to him and stopped at stared down at his body and then back to Katherine. Stefan moved next to me to get a better view on Jonas in case anything would happen

"You didn't have to kill him!" She shouted at Katherine.

"Yes, we did."

Bonnie took a deep breath and knelt next to him and reached out to close his eyes, when suddenly he sat up and grabbed her face, making her scream. Quickly, I snapped his neck and let his head hit the floor.

"Bonnie are you okay?" Stefan asked her as she stared at Jonas' body with wide eyes. She silently nodded went downstairs.

"Katherine, let's go downstairs and wrap everything up." Stefan said to her and then left with her.

"Okay, so I guess I'm going to be the one to bury him. Great." I said to the two vampires as I picked the body off of the floor.


End file.
